iThink I Love You
by Madie3540
Summary: Sam and Freddie try to repress their feelings and end up exploding with passion and things end up going awry. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY
1. iCarly Studio

Sam was lying in the beanbag chair in the iCarly studio with her head swung back looking up at the ceiling when Carly bounced in the room, "Hey Sam," she noticed the textbook, folded over notebook and pencil balancing on her knees, "Are you really doing homework?"

Sam sat up, catching the supplies before they fell. For a brief moment she thought Carly might have been being sarcastic, but no, she was genuinely shocked, "Yeah, so?" Sam's defenses were up.

"Well Samantha Puckett I never thought I'd see the day!"

Sam glared at her friend, "I've done homework before," she argued, "I've only done enough not to be held back, that's all," Sam explained in a 'matter of fact' tone. Senior year was in full swing now and Sam was concentrating on studying to keep her mind off… other things.

"Sup girlies?" Sam flinched at the sound of Freddie's voice, not expecting to see him here, although, she didn't know why; he was always at Carly's. A twinge of jealousy surged through her.

Freddie had his laptop tucked under his left arm as he walked in the room and made a bee-line for his cart. Sam quickly looked him up and down, admiring the way his muscles rippled under the snug blue polo he was wearing. "Nothing Fredwart," she blew off her momentary insanity. Sam scoffed at herself, she, Samantha Puckett, had been checking out Fredweird.

"Guess what Freddie! Sam was actually doing HOMEWORK," Carly chirped.

Freddie gripped his chest and stumbled back slightly, faking a heart attack, "NO," he gasped; eyes sarcastically wide.

"Will you two shut up about the homework?" Sam snarled.

"Fine, fine," Carly smiled. She was proud of her friend. Carly always worried about Sam with her abrasiveness, lack of effort, and trouble-making skills. She was always afraid Sam would end up in jail… or worse. Carly looked up at Freddie. Was he staring at Sam? Nah, Carly shook her head, she was just imagining things.

"So, Sam, we should work on that project soon," Freddie hadn't looked up from his laptop while addressing the blonde.

"Yeah," she shrugged, her eyes danced between her textbook and her notebook. Sam jiggled the pencil between her fingers subconsciously.

"When are you free?"

"Never."

"You want to come over tonight and work on it?" Freddie looked up, "There's a large meat-lovers pizza in it."

Sam's head perked up and she cocked her head to the side, thinking, "You're paying?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there."

They both went back to their respective activities but Carly noticed slight anticipation swirling in the air. She glanced at her friends; they looked tense and were holding back smiles. She settled back into the beanbag chair she was sitting in and picked up her book for school, _Catcher in the Rye._

"While we're all together we should talk about the next iCarly," Freddie broke the brief silence.

"That's a good idea," Carly agreed setting down her book.

Sam groaned and threw back her head dramatically.

"What were you thinking about doing first?" Freddie asked still looking at his computer screen; he was getting ready to take down notes for the show.

"Why don't we have Gibby play 'What Am I Licking?' again," Carly suggested, "Our audience still loves it."

"We haven't done 'Messin' With Lubert' in a while," Sam mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"That's a great idea Sam!" Carly praised. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, 'Messin' With Lubert'," Freddie spoke aloud as he typed it into his notes, "What should we do to him?" Freddie looked up at Carly and Sam.

"Why don't we find a kid to shoot him with paint balls?" Sam yawned.

"Sounds interesting but I think we could hurt him if we did that. We don't want that to happen again," Carly was referring to the exploding muffin basket a few years ago which left Lubert extremely injured and Freddie's mom started dating him after caring for him. Freddie shuddered at the thought.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Sam argued, "It's not like he could break anything. Lubert would just end up with a few welts."

Carly and Freddie shrugged. "Alright," Carly agreed, "We'll put it on the list as a possibility but let's ask Gibby and Spencer if they have any ideas."

"Fine," Sam scowled.

Freddie looked at his watch, "I have to drive my mom to the airport soon. I should get going." He started to unhook his laptop.

"Where's your mom going Freddison?" Sam looked genuinely interested.

"Las Vegas," Freddie looked at Sam, "She has a nursing conference there. Then she and a few friends are staying for the rest of the week."

"Aww," Sam cooed, "Mommy's letting Baby stay in a big apartment by himself for a whole long scarwy week," she mocked.

"Shut up Sam." Freddie growled. He turned to leave but looked back, "Seven, Sam. Be at my place at seven." Sam grunted in agreement and Freddie continued out the door.

When she was sure Freddie wasn't coming back she turned to Carly who was back to reading her book, "Hey Carls?"

"Mhmm?" Carly hummed with her nose in her book.

"Can you, um, help me with something?" Sam fiddled with her shirt.

"Sure whatever you need," Carly put her book down.

"I wanna try changing my look again. You know try that girly thing we tried years ago but toned down, just a little more… feminine," Sam was looking down at her lap, slightly embarrassed.

Carly's eyes lit up, "Ohmigod Sam! Yes, of course I'll help you!" She got up and grabbed Sam's wrist, "Come on I'll let you borrow something."

Sam stopped her, "No, you're too girly. Let's go shopping."

"But you have to be back here at seven."

"We'll find something, I'm sure of it."


	2. iGo to the Airport

As the girls shopped, Freddie was at the airport with his mom.

"Now Freddie, remember dial my number and then 911 if ANYTHING goes wrong."

"I know Mom."

"And Freddie, the first aid kit is in the cabinet next to the refrigerator."

"I know Mom."

"And Freddie, remember there's a list of foods that could upset your stomach on the magnet board."

"I know Mom."

"And Freddie," His mom kept turning to leave and then coming back to remind him of something else, "The medicines and your special ointments are in the bathroom cabinet."

"I know Mom," Freddie leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "you're going to miss your flight, now go."

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Mom," Freddie waved as his mom finally went through the gate. When he was sure she wasn't going to come running back to him, Freddie walked back to his car. He just couldn't shake something, a funny feeling in the back of his mind. And it had something to do with Sam.


	3. iGo Shopping

"No Carly," Sam was stern with her friend, "I am _not_ wearing _anything _with ruffles," she spat out the last word.

"But they're cute _and _flattering," Carly whined trying to sway her best friend.

"No," Sam turned to look at a graphic crop tee with a penguin on it, "What about this with… these shorts?" she grabbed a pair black shorts.

"That's cute," Carly agreed, "Feminine but still you," she looked the outfit up and down, "Let's find some shoes and accessories to accompany it," She looked at her best friend hard, "Sam, why the sudden change?"

"I…," Sam stumbled, "I may have my eye on someone," she admitted.

Carly's face glowed, "Ohmigod who?" she exclaimed.

"I'd rather not say," Sam blushed, quite out of character, "at least until I see if it goes anywhere."

"Fine, I wish you the best on your quest," Carly giggled, "That rhymed!"

Sam rolled her eyes while looking through the necklaces on a rack, "What about this one," she held up one with a long chain and an owl at the end.

Carly held it next to the other two pieces, "It'll look great," she smiled loving every minute of helping Sam achieve her dream guy.

"Should we even bother with shoes? This would look great with black high top sneakers."

"I think I saw an awesome pair of chic sandals over there," Carly dragged Sam over by the shoe section. Sam had to admit they were cute and matched the outfit perfectly. After finding Sam's size, a whopping nine, they checked out and caught a cab home. "We can go shopping for more clothes tomorrow if you want," Carly notice Sam's expression telling her that she felt something was missing.

"Can I change at your house?" Sam asked absentmindedly fondling her new shirt.

"Of course, but don't you want to save it for your dream guy?" Carly was confused.

Sam looked panicked for a second but quickly regained her composure, "I won't see him for a while," Sam shrugged, "but I really want to take my new clothes out for a spin."

Carly laughed, "I know how that feels."


	4. iWork on Homework

Carly helped Sam curl her hair, not that she needed to curl it, but Carly insisted it would help give them shape and shine. At the mall Sam stopped and picked up some of the basic makeup supplies, eye shadow, liner, and mascara. She was also going to get foundation but Carly advised her against it, telling her she didn't need it. As Carly was finishing the last curl, Sam was leaned over slightly applying a light purple shadow to her lid.

"Alright, all done with your hair," Carly turned off her large barreled curling iron.

"I'm just going to finish with the liner and mascara," Sam held up the two tubes.

"Ok," Carly turned to leave but turned back to face Sam thoughtfully, "Um, Sam?"

"Mhmm?" Sam was leaned in towards the mirror attempting to get a straight line with her eye liner.

"Why are you getting all glammed up when you're just going over to Freddie's to do homework?"

"I wanna try the new look on a guy, a Freddie's the closest thing to a guy that I've got," Sam shrugged hoping Carly would believe her.

"Oh," Carly wasn't completely convinced but she wasn't too interested in it right now, she just wanted to finish her god-awful book.

Sam swooshed the mascara brush over her lashes a couple of times to finish her look. She fluffed her hair and wiped some stray eye shadow from under her eye before she walked across the hall to Freddie's. Sam stood in front of his door, nervous to knock. She could have killed herself! This was Freddie she was thinking about! Freddie! He's a nub! She can't like a NUB! She tried to shake off her feelings for the nub and knocked on his door.

Freddie heard the knock and went to grab his wallet thinking it was the pizza guy, he knew Sam wouldn't knock. But to his surprise when he opened the door and was ready to ask the pizza man how much he owed him, he look down and saw a petite blonde looking up at him with eyes the color of the ocean.

His brown eyes doubled in size, "Sam? You knocked?"

"Yeah," she asked pushing him aside while making her way into his apartment, "Where the hell is Mama's pizza?"

Freddie relaxed his suddenly tense shoulders, "Well I thought you were going to be the pizza man. He should be here soon."

Sam plopped down on his grey fluffy couch, "Damn, this thing is soft," Sam bounced on his couch a little. When she got bored, she got up and walked to his fridge.

By this time Freddie had noticed the outfit. It wasn't like Sam to wear something like this. He found himself looking up and down every part of her body, memorizing every detail. Freddie found it difficult to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her bare waist. Was that a belly ring? Freddie was drooling when he noticed her belly ring. When had she gotten that? But before he let his animal instincts take over the doorbell rang and this time it was the pizza guy.

Sam was rummaging through Freddie's fridge when the doorbell rang she tried to keep herself distracted looking for some kind of fizzy drink, "Freddie, do you have any pop?"

"In the mini fridge in my room," Freddie was counting his money to give to the pizza guy, "it's hidden in a cabinet in one of my dressers."

"Oh ok," Sam went into Freddie's room, she had only been in there once before. She looked around. It looked pretty much as she had remembered it, just more mature. Freddie's bed linens had been updated for one thing. They were no longer Galaxy Wars, but now he had a navy blue quilt and white sheets. And he had some new wall décor, a few signs that looked like they were from an antique shop. She looked around his room some more and smiled when she saw his night stand. It was a picture of herself, Carly and Freddie at their 200th webcast. They all wore big smiles on their faces. She remembered how she gave Freddie a punch on the arm right after.

"Sam?" Freddie came in the room, "Still looking for that pop?"

Sam was startled, "Oh, uh yeah."

Freddie walked over to one of his dressers and pulled out two cans of pepi cola. "Here," he handed her a can and walked back into his living room. Sam followed after she had taken one last quick look around the room.

"So what do we have to do for this project?" Sam took a sip from her can.

"We have to research a time period in American history, put together a presentation describing the period, its art movement, fashion, significant people and events and any other interesting facts."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Sam moaned.

"And after that we have to write a story about a day in the life of a person who lived in the era."

Sam moaned even louder.

"We have the twenties."

That time Sam didn't moan, she actually smiled, "Really?"

Freddie was confused.

"I think the twenties was the best decade in history," Sam was excited now, "freshman year I did a report on Al Capone. We can use some of it."

"Wow," was all Freddie could manage to say. Suddenly he didn't think he was going to do this project by himself.

"We can do an exposé on flappers," She started telling him all about them, gushing about their dresses, admitting the word flapper came from prostitutes in earlier times and other things about the period, Al Capone, life, fashion. Freddie was stunned at how much she knew. "Well, whaddya think?"

Freddie was speechless, Sam had just used the word exposé, correctly! "You really know a lot about it."

Sam blushed, "It's one of my passions. I swear I was born in the wrong time period. I wish I could have lived then."

Freddie's heart was racing. Seeing Sam so passionate about something, especially something school related, was incredible.

Sam accidently brushed her hand against Freddie's as she was reaching for a slice of pizza. Their sense exploded with that light touch. Sam stopped reaching for the pizza and was frozen in place. Her heart was pounding waiting for something to happen.

"Freddie."

That's all it took to push Freddie over the edge. He wrapped is arms around her bare waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, hungry for more. Freddie's lips moved to her neck. She moaned with pleasure and arched her neck even more than it already was. Sam's hands moved to his belt and she fidgeted to get it undone.

Freddie stopped; he was panting, "Are you sure?"

Sam looked in his chocolate brown eyes, "I've never been more sure of anything."

Freddie smiled and continued to kiss her. Sam slid off her shirt. Freddie stopped again, looked at her breasts and then gently kissed them, working his way back up to her lips.

"Your turn," Sam whispered in between kisses. She tugged at his polo and he took it off. Now it was Sam's turn to stare. The nub had _abs_! She ran her hands over his chest, all the way down to his pants, which she then started to unbutton while continuing to kiss him, "Do you have a condom?"

Freddie stopped, "No…," He sighed at reached for his shirt thinking he wasn't getting anywhere that night.

Sam stopped him, "Mama's got some," she winked. Sam reached for bag and pulled out a little square which she waved in his face as she stood up, "Wait here," she whispered. Sam sauntered into Freddie's room. Before she disappeared past the doorway she turned and gave him an intoxicating look.

She finished undressing herself and lay on her side on Freddie bed, "Freddie?" He appeared in the doorway, trying to keep his cool. He was dumbstruck by Sam's appearance.

She waved the condom in the air, "I forgot I needed you," she laughed which made Freddie melt.

A shirtless Freddie walked over to the bed. Sam felt her whole body pulse; even places she didn't know could pulse that way. She got on her knees on top of the bed. Freddie stood in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently, but she fought for more while taking his pants off.

"Get this on," Sam tossed him the condom. She was out of breath. Before the condom went on she got a look at Freddie au naturelles. She raised an eyebrow, "You must wear big shoes."

He gave her a coy look before grabbing her shoulders, taking control of the situation and rocking Sam's world.


	5. iMight Be Pregnant

Sam clutched the blanket as she was staring intently at the ceiling. Freddie lay sleeping besides her. She couldn't sleep, not after what just happened. Leaning over the side over the bed Sam grabbed her purple panties and slid them on. Where was her shirt? "_Eh, screw it,_" She got out of the bed and opened a drawer in search for one of Freddie's t-shirts which she put on. It was too big but she liked that it was too big and that it smelled like him. She might just have to persuade him to let her take it with her.

Freddie's sleepy voice broke the silence when Sam closed the dresser drawer, "What are you doing?" He sat up and searched for his boxers.

Sam picked them up and threw them to him, "I think I'm going to watch TV. I can't sleep."

Freddie yawned, "Do you want me to come sit with you?"

"Nah, go back to bed," Sam waved him off. She got butterflies in her stomach just looking at him.

Freddie just nodded as he laid his head back on his pillow, not having the energy to say anything else.

The pizzas were still on the coffee table. Sam grabbed the slice she was reaching for earlier before she got… sidetracked. She tucked her legs under her as she sat down while grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Sam flipped through the channels before settling on Girly Cow. She used to watch it with Carly. It was their favorite show.

Sam's mind was racing. What if…? She couldn't bear the thought. What if her birth control and the condom failed? She just couldn't shake the scary thoughts away. What would happen? What if Freddie left her? She's seen single parenting and her experiences with it weren't great. There was her mom, who sold her body to feed her and help send Mel to that boarding school. Then there was Freddie's mom, who was just downright crazy. She didn't want to end up being overprotective and nuts with her child going behind her back. What about Carly's dad? He was never even around and Carly's mother had died when she was young. It was almost like she didn't even have parents just an older brother. Sam when Sam finally fell asleep she was listening to the theme song of her fourth Girly Cow episode.


	6. iKnow It's the Morning After

Freddie woke to an empty bed, although, he didn't know why he expected someone to be next to him. Freddie walked into his living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. At first he was shocked to see Sam sleeping on his couch but last night was quickly returning to him. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful sleeping there so peacefully. He took the blanket that was draped over his couch and covered her with it.

Freddie walked over to his kitchen thinking it would be nice to make breakfast for Sam. He took out the bacon, sausage, pancake batter, blueberries, chocolate chips, milk and orange juice. As he finished off preparing breakfast with frying up the bacon, Freddie noticed Sam stirring on the couch.

"I smell bacon," she cried out groggily.

"I made breakfast," Freddie held up his spatula.

"Mama likes her bacon," Sam's smile was weak.

"Well it's almost done. So for right now just sit down at the table and wait," Freddie pointed to the table next to her which he had set and had the rest of the food laid out on.

Sam did as she was told. "Freddie, I'm taking this shirt with me."

Freddie gave her a funny look, "Why?" He dragged out the vowel sound.

"Because it's comfy," She smiled and added, "It smells like you too."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It'll remind me a of you went we aren't sleeping in the same bed," Her smile was flirtatious but Freddie could see the fear behind it.

"Sam are you ok?" Freddie scrunched his eye brows together while looking at her intently with concern.

Sam tried to wave it off, "I'm fine." Freddie was not convinced.

He grabbed a paper towel and a plate for the bacon and set it in front of Sam. She didn't grab for it immediately as Freddie had expected. Sam took a little bit of everything, pancakes, juice, and the meats. She ate slowly and mostly pick at her food. When Freddie reached for a piece of bacon she didn't slap his hand away. That's when Freddie knew something was seriously bothering Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie reached for the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You can talk to me,"

He could visibly see Sam putting a wall around herself, "I'm fine god-damn-it!" Sam got up at walked to the couch, "I'm sorry," She turned to look at Freddie, who was stunned, "Let's just work on the project. Really, I'm fine."

"Alright Sam, why don't you start while I clean up. Are you done?"

"Yeah," Sam was fiddling with Freddie's laptop, "What's your password?"

"Benson1234."

"How original," Sam was trying hard to act as normal as possible but she was still really scared.

Freddie put the many leftovers back in the fridge; he could always eat them later. Sam typed away on his laptop. He noticed she didn't seem as passionate as last night. He joined her on the couch after he had put the dishes in the dish washer. Sam had a report on the fashions in the 1920s almost done.

"Sam," Freddie started again.

"Stop asking Freddie," Sam didn't look away from the computer screen but her voice was shaky. She sighed and closed the laptop, "Freddie what if I'm… pregnant?" She whispered the word 'pregnant.'

"Sam we used…"

Sam cut Freddie off, "I know we used protection and I'm even on the pill. But condoms and the pill don't always work. Nothing's 100%," she had worried herself sick by now.

"Sam," Freddie was pulling her into his arms, "You aren't pregnant."

"How do you know?" Sam rested her head on Freddie's chest. Tears had started falling down her face, "Freddie I'm not ready to have a kid."

"Sam," Freddie gently wiped her tears from under her eyes, "Sam we were safe. You aren't going to get pregnant."

"But what if I am," Sam cried, "and what if something happens to us? I can't raise a kid on my own and my experiences with single parents aren't great. My mom's a fricking hooker, your mom is over protective and crazed, and Carly's mom died and her dad his always gone. It's like she doesn't even have parents. I don't want anything like that for my kid."

Freddie kissed her forehead, "I will never leave, I promise. If and when we have children we'll be great parents, we won't leave them alone, we will be the perfect amount of protective and no one will be selling or buying sex from either one of us. But we don't have to worry about that because you aren't pregnant and I don't see why you're so worried."

"Because we had SEX," Sam jumped from his arms, "Sex leads to pregnancy."

"Why are you freaking out? You're being irrational," now Freddie was standing, "in a few weeks you'll take a pregnancy test and we'll take it from there," he grabbed Sam's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "but I promise you no matter what _I will __**never **__leave you._"

Sam collapsed in Freddie's arms sobbing. They held each other before Sam whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know Sam, I know."


	7. iHave a Secrect

When she had gotten the red out of her eyes and the information on the 1920s for Freddie to format, Sam went to visit Carly.

"Hey Carls," Sam waltzed into the apartment, putting on a brave face. Freddie had convinced her that the odds are in her favor but she was still nervous.

"Oh hi Sam," Carly greeted her with a big smile, which faded to confusion, "Why are you still wearing the clothes we bought yesterday?"

"Uh," Sam stumbled trying to find a good excuse. She wasn't ready to tell Carly she slept with Freddie, "We fell asleep while working on the project."

"Oh," Carly could tell something was up.

"So are we still going shopping?" Sam sat down in front of Carly's computer.

"Uh sure," Carly set down that awful book she had been reading the past couple of days, "_Anything _to get out of reading this book."

"Have you ever read a book or seen a show where there were three friends and the main characters side-kick best friends hook up?" Sam asked out of the blue, testing the waters for Carly's reaction to her and Freddie.

"Yup," Carly was searching for her purse.

"Do you like those kinds of things?" Sam pushed further.

"Yeah, I guess. It's cute when that happens and everyone can see the tension between them except for the soon-to-be-couple. Oh and when they are that couple that always seemed to hate each other! It gets me every time," Carly was hinting at Sam and Freddie and how they were always fighting.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Sam looked at something in her bag and smiled.

"Found my purse!" Carly waved the purple bag in the air, "Let's go!"

"Ok," Sam got up from her seat and followed Carly out the door.


	8. iSpill the Beans

Freddie finished formatting what Sam had given him to work on later that day. Sam had informed him on her and Carly's plans to go shopping. She had also told him that she wasn't ready yet to tell Carly anything and Freddie agreed they should keep this private for right now. Having nothing else to do, Freddie decided he'd see if Spencer was around. He could really use another, more experience, guy to talk to. But Spence would have to do.

"Hey Freddo," Spencer greeted as Freddie walked into the apartment, "Carly's not here."

"I know," Freddie shut the door behind him, "I was actually hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Sure thing kiddo, what's up?" Spencer took a break from the sculpture he was crafting. Something with toothpicks, a giant toothpick made from toothpicks, perhaps?

"Ok so obviously you aren't a virgin," Freddie began. Spencer started shifting nervously. Freddie continued, "I slept with someone last night and now she's convinced she's going to get pregnant. But we were carefull she had a condom and was on the pill."

Spencer's eyes widened, "Uh, well. I don't know what to say…," he rested his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, "Sex… is emotionally trying, especially if you aren't ready for it. It's scary to know that one wrong move and you could have a baby," Spencer paused, "Wait weren't you with _SAM_ last night? And she slept over! I heard her tell Carly. You did the nasty with _Sam_ and now she's freaked. Nice going Benson."

"Spencer you can't tell anyone!" Freddie was nervous; he shouldn't have come over here.

"It's not like no one saw it coming," Spencer rolled his eyes, and picked up a toothpick, "You too are like magnets, one of you it positive one is negative but opposites attract."

"Spencer please promise me you won't tell Carly or anyone else!" Freddie begged, "Let us tell her."

"My lips are sealed."


	9. iThink

"Thanks for helping me with the clothes, Carly," Sam stood in between the Shay's door and the Benson's door.

"You're welcome Sam. I enjoyed it," Carly smiled, "Do you want to go home and drop off the bags?"

Sam looked at the five bags she and Carly were carrying, "I think I'll stop at Freddie's first and see how the project is coming," Sam reached for the bags Carly was holding.

"Ok," Carly handed over the clothes, "I'll be in my room trying to finish the book."

"Alright," Sam waited until Carly was inside to set down her bags and open Freddie's door.

"Hey."

"Hi," Sam picked up several of the giant shopping bags and Freddie graciously grabbed what she couldn't handle alone.

Freddie dropped the bags he was carrying when a smaller pink bag fell out from one, "What's this," Freddie waved the pink Victoria's Secret bag in the air.

"A surprise," Sam grabbed the bag, "I was thinking, it was silly of me to think that after we did everything we were supposed to I would get pregnant. So I bought you an apology present while Carly was catching up with an old friend."

Freddie's eyebrow rose seductively, "You could apologize now."

Sam pretended to think about the possibility, "Ummmmmm, no. Right now you are going to pick Mama up some Chinese food."

Freddie sighed. He wasn't getting lucky now, "Fine," he didn't bother asking what she wanted, they had ordered enough Chinese while working late for iCarly that Freddie knew exactly what she always ordered, "I'm just going to go down to Kung Fu's and ordering it there."

"Okeydokey," Sam took the bags she was carrying in Freddie's room, "Oh and Freddie if you haven't figured it out yet, Mama's staying for the rest of the week."

"I had hoped you would," Freddie smiled and grabbed his wallet and keys from the small end table next to his front door.

Sam ran to the window to watch for Freddie's car pulling out of its spot. Then she started her mission. She found a white table cloth, Mrs. Benson's good china and her silverware which she set up for two at the table wear she and Freddie had shared breakfast that morning. Sam also for a candelabra and three pink candles to act as a center piece along with some roses she had picked up on her way back while Carly was on the phone with Spencer, something about needing ten boxes of colored toothpicks.

When Sam was satisfied with her romantic dinner for two she put on her lingerie and a sexy little black mini dress with red pumps. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly tried to curl it after throwing on her makeup. Sam ran to the window and saw Freddie's car pulling in. She dimmed the lights, clicked the play button on Freddie's docking station which had her iPod and a few romantic instrumental songs she had downloaded for a project which were coming in handy now and positioned herself on the couch. Her head was resting on the arm rest, her hair flowing over it, her left leg straight and her right leg bent. She had her left hand resting on her stomach and her right across her breast, holding her necklace.

"Sorry it took so long, Sam, they were out of the orange chicken but had some cooking so I had to wait for…," Freddie spotted his apology on the couch, "Holy shit," was all he was able to mutter.

Sam got up slowly, trying to be as sexual as possible. Her legs, Freddie noticed, belonged on a supermodel. She walked slowly towards him, Freddie was frozen in place. She approached him, wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair, "I hope this makes up for how crazy I acted," she whispered in his ear, "But before you get the whipped cream and cherry on top, we are going to eat dinner," she kissed him and walked to her seat. Freddie still stood looking at Sam, "Well are you going to sit down nub? I could always just do _it_ myself ya know."

That made Freddie move, "Sam you look incredible."

Sam smiled proudly, "I know. Now give Mama her food," she grabbed for the bags with the take out. Sam glowed in the candlelight.

During dinner they talked about everything. Freddie and Sam got to know each other better than they ever had before. Sam told him about her dad and his drug abuse, her mom and her prostitution. Freddie had never known Sam to be this deep. He finally knew why she was so tough. It was because she _had _to be to survive. He saw that she was scared, she grew up too fast. Sam had to take care of her sister since they were young. Pam was 'working' all the time after her husband left and even before he was gone he was no help with the girls. Mel was too fragile to handle any of these problems so Sam shielded her and made sure she was safe. Sam really cared for her sister, no matter what she said. Now that Mel was away at boarding school, Sam cared for her mom. She did all she could to make sure Pam never hurt herself and no one hurt her.

"You really are amazing Sam," Freddie gazed into her eyes as she spoke. It made Sam blush.

"I've never told anyone this, not even Carly," Sam fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"I won't tell, I promise," Freddie leaned over the table and gave Sam a gentle kiss.

She smiled which quickly faded, "The dishes need to be done."

Sam started to gather the plates but Freddie stopped her, "They can wait until later," Freddie took her hand and lead her to the couch. Sam hesitated. "We don't have to do this night," Freddie sat down. He genuinely meant what he had said.

"No, I want to," She sat down next to him, "but I need to tell you something first."

"You're scaring me," Freddie's eyes were a mixture of concern and fear.

Sam smiled, "It's nothing bad," she looked away, "At least I don't _think_ it's bad."

"Well?" Freddie cocked his head to the side.

"Freddie, I" she stumbled over the words, "I think I love you."

Freddie kissed her passionately.

"Well?" Sam pulled away.

"I love you too."


	10. iHave a Nightmare

Sam woke the next morning with her arms around Freddie's bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat when she rested her head on his chest. Sam smiled, the possibility of pregnancy was still nagging in the back of her mind but she was feeling more confident that there was no need to worry, although, she couldn't be certain for a few more weeks.

Freddie stirred and mumbled in his sleep. Sam couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He started to violently squirm.

"Freddie! Freddie!" Sam shook him.

Freddie shot up. He was sweaty and breathing heavy.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sam held his hand.

"I don't know," Freddie still hadn't caught his breath, "All I know is that it frightened me."

"Well it was just a dream," Sam rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"What time is it?" Freddie rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Um," Sam looked around for a clock, "it's almost nine."

"We have to go to school…," Freddie sluggishly started to get off the bed.

"Freddie it's Sunday," Sam pulled him back into the bed.

"No. No," Freddie continued to get out of bed, "Get dressed. We're making an appearance for iCarly at the school today remember? We're raising money for breast cancer in memory of Carly's mom."

Carly rarely spoke of her mom mainly because she was so little when she died. Recently Carly decided she wanted to try and help other breast cancer patients, survivors, and funeral costs for breast cancer patients. Together she, Freddie, Sam, Gibby and Spencer founded iLove Breasts.

Sam thought about protesting but decided against it. She knew it was way too important to her friends to start bitching about it. Sam got up found her regular panties and bra then she rummaged through her bags for something to wear.

Sam settled on jean capris and a plain black tank top. She, Carly, Freddie, Gibby and Spencer were wearing iCarly iLove Breasts T-shirts which they were as selling to help fundraising.

"Sam! Hurry up," Freddie was standing by the front door ready to go.

"Freddie chill," Sam was now working on the rest of her appearance, "We don't need to be there until ten. Mama can't make a public appearance looking like shit," She grabbed her brush and flick on her curling iron.

Freddie sighed and sat down on the couch, "You have forty-five minutes," Freddie flicked on the TV.

"I can work with that," Sam was putting on her make up now, still waiting for the curling iron, "Look I'm almost done even! I just need to curl my hair," Sam left out the fact that curling her hair was the longest part of the beautification process.

Freddie was in the middle of watching a spin off television show based on Galaxy Wars when Sam emerged.

"Alright, move your ass Freddie," Sam took her bag off the back of one of Freddie's dining chair.

Freddie got up, grabbed his keys and his wallet and followed him out the door.


	11. iLove Breasts

The school parking lot was abuzz with people young and old from all over the country to come and meet the five iCarly stars and support their cause. Admission was five dollars for adults and two dollars for children under twelve. Carly was stoked at the turn out.

"There's gotta be several hundred people here," She squealed.

Sam was fluffing her hair in the mirror, "It's amazing Carly. You got all these people here."

The bathroom door opened slightly, "Carly? Sam? It's almost time to get on stage," Freddie called into the washroom.

"Alright," Carly called back, "We'll be out in a minute."

Carly bent down to get the oversized purse she had brought with her, "Come on Sam. Let's get out there."

Sam followed her best friend outside. She was itching to tell her what was happening between her and Freddie. It had only been a couple of days but she felt so guilty for keeping this from her. And guilt was not a feeling Sam was used to. It was eating away at her.

"Carly?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you later."

"Ok Sam. Right now let's focus on the carnival," Carly approach Freddie, who had been out of earshot, and took a mic from his hand. Sam did the same.

The five friends walked out onto a big stage, which up until a few minutes ago held one of Socko's relatives, Rocky Roll, preforming with his band.

"What's up Seattle?" Carly's voice came over the speakers.

"I'm Carly," Sam was full of energy doing their skit.

"And I'm Sam," Carly followed with just as much energy, "Wait! That's not right. _I'm Carly._"

"And I'm Sam," she took a cocky bow.

"And this is iCarly!" The friend exclaimed into the mic.

"As you all know," Carly began, "Today is a special episode of iCarly," She was looking into a camera which was not only broad casting this live on the local news channel but also to their website, "We have organized a carnival, here in my hometown of Seattle to help support our foundation iLove Breasts. A foundation dedicated to helping fund research for a cure for breast cancer and help patients and their families."

"We'd like you all to be generous," Sam took the next part of the speech, "dig down deep for any pocket change you may have. Whether you're here or at home your generosity is greatly appreciated."

Now it was Spencer's turn, "To donate click on the link on the right hand side of your screen if you're at home. If you're here, enjoying the carnival all of the food booths and games have boxes and jars for your donations, so do the picnic tables."

"We'd like to thank everyone for taking time out of their day to spend it with us for such a great cause that affects so many women," Gibby spoke into his mic.

"On behalf of Carly's, and my mother," Spencer sounded choked up. He could actually remember his mom, "I would like you all to know that this means the world to us and that we can't thank you enough."

"We'll be up here keeping track of the fundraising on the 'Thermometer of Money Tracking'," Carly continued, "a creation of my brother's, and answering any questions you have."

"For five dollars you can have a picture with us which will be printed over there," Sam gestured to a set up that looked similar to one you'd see if you went to the mall to take a picture with Santa or the Easter Bunny, "After it's printed Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and myself will sign it for you. The print station was generously donated by Pic Inky of Inky's Quick Print."

Freddie closed the drawn out introduction, "Thanks for listening to our babbling," He did one of his sexy half smiles which made Sam blush and every other teenage girl in the place swoon.

Each one of us turned off our respective mic and handed them back to the tech guy.

Carly turned to face Sam, "So what did you want to talk about earlier?"

"We, uh, can't do it now," Sam was being cryptic.

"Come on just tell me," Carly started to walk over to the photo set up; there was already a long line.

"Later," Sam insisted. Carly sighed. She and Sam took their places by the guys for the pictures.


	12. iConfess

The carnival had been a success. Sam, Freddie and Carly were walking into the lobby when Lubert let out a huge over-dramatic groan.

"No," He shouted, "why are you in my lobby?"

The three friends ignored him and his mindless babbling and took the elevator up to their floor.

Carly was the first to exit the elevator, "Are you coming over Sam?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," Sam waved Carly on towards her apartment,

"Ok, I'll just start counting the money," Carly held up a grey metal box containing the day's profits. She then walked to her door, unlocked it, and went inside.

Freddie took Sam's hand, "Are you coming over later?"

"Duh," Sam took her hand away from Freddie's. She still wasn't sure she was alright with being all lovey-dovey and shit. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside Carly's apartment.

She found her friend sorting the cash into separate pile depending on which type of bill it was. She stopped when she saw Sam had entered, "I never imagined I'd ever handle this much cash at one time," Carly noticed Sam's somber face, "What did you want to talk about earlier?"

Carly could physically see Sam tense up, "I wanted to tell you something but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Sam, I've known you forever. You can tell me anything," Carly patted the seat next to her but Sam shook her head.

"Carly," Sam started pacing, "I'm scared… I'm scared I might be…," Her last word was inaudible.

"I didn't hear the last word."

"Pregnant," Sam whispered again.

Carly froze on the couch, her eyes were wide.

Sam's breathing was sharp. She was waiting for Carly response. A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm scared."

Carly immediately got up and embraced her friend, "Sam, why? When? How, and most importantly who?"

"Why- I don't know. We used a condom and I'm on birth control but I'm still scared. When- it happened two days ago. How- it all happened so fast. Hormones took over I guess? And who… well I guess we need to talk about that. It was, um," She couldn't bring herself to say his name, "Fre-Fred-"

"You slept with Freddie?" Carly's body went numb. Sam and Freddie were sleeping together… "What the hell?" Carly jumped off the couch, "You and Freddie slept together and you didn't tell me?" Carly was slightly pissed but she was also happy for her friends then again she needed to be sensitive to Sam right now, "I'm sorry. I just wish you had told me."

"I know I should have," Sam sat down on the couch next to her, "I just wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone. I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

Carly thought about it for a moment, "I guess I understand," She had a secret of her own to tell Sam, "Sam I need to tell you something."

"But now I just needed to talk to someone 'cause I told Freddie I was over it but I'm really not. Carly I'm scared," Sam continued, lost in her own world not realizing Carly had spoken.

"Sam, I got drunk and made out with Gibby," Carly blurted and now it was Sam's turn to be frozen in shock.

Sam blinked a few times. She managed to mutter, "What?"

"When you were, I guess over at Freddie's or something," Carly started extremely embarrassed, "Gibby came over. Somehow he had obtained a bottle of vodka. He was really upset; he had just broken up with Tasha. He handed me the bottle and well the next thing I knew I was drunk, Gibby had his tongue down my throat and his hands were on my boobs."

"And?" Sam was entranced.

"And nothing. I was almost dreading today. We haven't talked since."

"You should talk to him."

"And you should take a pregnancy test."

"My period should come in a week," Sam got up, "I'm going to see what happens. If I'm late, I'll take one," She walked over to the refrigerator in Carly's kitchen and got a pepi cola, "But you can't wait until you're period to talk to Gibby. I'm going to leave, if you don't need any help and even if you do it would be a good excuse to get Gibby over here," Sam walked across the hall to Freddie's apartment, leaving Carly to make a decision.


	13. iCibby

While Sam was watching TV with Freddie, Carly had invited Gibby over.

"So," Carly tried to break the silence.

"So," Gibby mimicked but not in the bad way.

"Gibby about what happened the other night-"

Gibby leaned over and kissed her. Carly melted. He pulled away, "I wanted to see if it was just as good sober."

"So, was it?" Carly hesitated before she asked him.

"Yeah," He smirked.

Carly's emotions swirled around her so quickly she had no idea what was going on. She was excited yet disgusted, with herself not Gibby. She was filled with lust and curiosity but mostly she was confused.

"Gibby…" Carly began.

"I know," Gibby interrupted, "you're confused. I'm not really your usual type."

Carly kissed him again, trying to get her head around the feeling. She felt sparks, sparks unlike any other kiss. She rested her hand on his shoulder and kept kissing him.

"I think I want to try this," She said finally.

Gibby smiled, "Can we try this Friday at seven?"

"We most definitely can."

Gibby left her without a word. Carly was left with a silly grin on her face and an ache for Friday to come.


	14. iEat Bad Shrimp?

Sam felt queasy the next morning. _"Maybe it was the shrimp Freddie made last night," _Sam thought to herself. If it was the shrimp, it was about to come back with a vengeance. Sam ran to the bathroom just in time.

Freddie heard her heaving from the bathroom, "Sam are you ok?"

Sam wiped her mouth before she spoke, "Uh, yeah, I think I just ate some bad shrimp," She search for some mouthwash, "Where's your mouth wash?"

"It's in the cabinet over the sink."

Sam hadn't even noticed the cabinet; it just looked like at mirror. "_Cool,_" she thought to herself. Sam rinsed her mouth. Freddie was making breakfast and from the smell of it, he was almost done. Oddly enough she wasn't hungry. She didn't feel like risking upsetting her stomach either. Sam walked into the kitchen wearing only Freddie's shirt and a pair of panties, "Do you have any ginger ale?"

"No, but I'll see if Carly had any. If not I'll run to the store," Freddie was flipping the last pancake, "Right now you should eat a little something. It might help settle your stomach too."

Sam for once in her life was not excited at the prospect of eating anything, "I don't want to."

That made Freddie worried, "Sam what's wrong?"

"I don't know," She sat down on one of the stools at the bar table in Freddie's kitchen, "I feel queasy and don't feel like eating anything."

Freddie touched her cheeks and forehead, "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Sam slumped over, laying her head on the table top.

"Go back to bed," Freddie urged, "I'll get you some ginger ale. I'll call the school on my way to the drugstore and say you're sick."

Sam was starting for the bedroom and Freddie was grabbing his keys and wallet but she stopped him.

"Freddie?" She sounded like a frightened little girl.

"What?"

"Can you pick up some pregnancy tests?"

Freddie was numb at the prospect but maybe this would but her mind at ease. And now that Sam had mentioned it. It would but _his _mind at ease too.

Freddie went to the drugstore still in shock. He had been dismissing the idea this whole time but Sam was right. Protection isn't always 100% effective. There was always a slight chance…

He walked down the aisle with the tests, ginger ale in hand. He stared at the boxes blankly. He had no idea which one to pick.

A sales assistant walked up, "Can I help you?"

He looked at the woman, she was older maybe fifty. He figured there wasn't any way she would recognize him from the show.

"Which, one would you recommend?" He asked embarrassed to be in this situation.

She pick up a pink box, "Use this one. It's the best brand, best value and has ten tests. You look too young to be trying to get pregnant but they're a good thing to have on hand." Freddie nodded, gave the woman a grim smile and walked away.

Freddie drove back to the apartment with his thoughts racing. He checked the time. He didn't like the idea of leaving Sam alone for the day but he had to go to school with all that's happened this week, the _one _week his mom is gone, he owed her that much.

"Sam, I'm back," Freddie call into the apartment with the bag with the tests in one hand and the twelve pack on ginger ale in the other. He heard Sam heaving again. Freddie rushed into the bathroom. She was curled up in a ball near the toilet, "Sam," He helped her up and led her to his bed. He handed her a small clear box with two cloth bands. He measured three fingers down on each of her wrists and fastened the bands, "If you are pregnant these might help. I think they might help anyway."

"Freddie," Sam moaned weakly, "the ginger ale?"

"Oh right!" Freddie went back into the living room to get Sam a can. Freddie handed her the can when he walked back into the room. She sipped it delicately. Freddie was kneeling at the side of the bed stroking her hair, "I'll stay home today. I can't leave you like this."

"Freddie, its ok just go," Sam was trying to be strong, putting on her façade.

"There's nothing you can say to make me leave," Freddie looked into her blue eyes. He saw fear, "I will never leave you no matter what." Freddie took Sam's hand. She closed her eyes. Soon she was snoring peacefully and Freddie went to eat his abandoned breakfast, leaving Sam to rest.


	15. iTake the Test

Sam woke up later that afternoon, feeling a little better. She looked to her right, Freddie was lying next to her, flipping through channels.

"Mornin'," Freddie greeted her.

Sam's eye's got wide, "I didn't sleep through the night did I?"

"No, No," Freddie laughed.

"I have to pee," Sam started getting up. She looked at Freddie, asking a silent question.

"They're in the bathroom," Freddie replied somberly.

Sam nodded and headed to the bathroom. Freddie followed her and waited outside the door. After about a minute he heard the flush of the toilet and the water flicked on. Sam opened the door, surprised to see Freddie standing there.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"We'll know in ten minutes," Sam walked back to the bed and climbed in, "I set my phone to go off in ten. Right now I just want you to lie next to me and wait."

Freddie climbed into bed next to her. He didn't know what to say, "We don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"We should go," Sam said blandly.

"No really when I called this morning there was no answer," Freddie explained, "The machine said they were closing for the rest of this week and all of next. The school is infested with several types of bugs, they're fumigating."

"Oh." This wasn't like Sam. She was totally unaffected with the emergency school closing.

"It'll be ok Sam. I told you I'll never leave you," Freddie stroked her arm trying to put her at ease.

The tension was thick. They were both on edge. The only sound was the sounds of their breath. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sam's phone beeped. Their pulse quicken simultaneously. Giving Freddie a panicked look Sam got up and made a beeline for the bathroom, Freddie was close behind.

Sam carefully picked up the slim stick. Her eyes welled with tears. Freddie couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"It's-"


	16. iFind Out

Sam was lying on the couch with her head in Freddie's lap. He was gently but absentmindedly stroking her hair. A tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. The four tests were laid on the coffee table in front of them. They all read the same, a little pink plus sign. Freddie took a deep breath as he continued to stroke Sam's hair, lost in thought.

"Freddie," Sam spoke quietly, "I'm pregnant," Sam was saying it more to herself. She was trying to wrap her head around it.

"I know Sam," Freddie said it automatically.

"What are we going to do?" She sounded so meek, so little, so scared. It upset Freddie, knowing that not only can he not protect her from this, but he was the reason it happened.

"I don't know Sammy," Freddie shifted his weight, "We're going to need to talk to my mom, and your mom?" He wasn't sure how much Sam's mom cared about Sam's life even though he knew Sam cared for hers.

"I guess we have to talk to her too," Another tear ran down Sam's cheek. There was a buzz that emanated from Sam's phone. She sat up and reached for it, "Carly asked me to go to the mall with her," She looked at Freddie.

"Go ahead. I'll go to the gym," Freddie stood up at walked to his room to change.

Sam went to the bathroom to make herself presentable, washing her face with cold water and putting her make up on and her hair in a pony.

"Sam," Freddie stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a duffle bag over his shoulder, ready to go to the gym, "Are you going to tell her?"

Sam shook her head, "Not yet, I want to talk to your mom and go to the gynecologist first."

Freddie nodded. He agreed it was best to let it sink in before they go telling people. Freddie turned to leave but before he reached the door he turned back to Sam, "I love you, Sammy."

Sam leaned her head against the doorway and gave Freddie a weak smile, "I love you too."


	17. iGo to the Mall and the Gym

**A/N: SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE WITH THE FACTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER OR IF THEY DIDN'T WANT SAM TO GET PREGNANT BUT SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED TO KNOW AND I JUST NEEDED TO GIVE THEM AN ANSWER. :( BUT FOR THE REST OF YOU, I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY/LIKE IT/AND ALL OTHER GOOD THINGS. hehe I know finally I talk! Haha probably none of you cared. **

"Hey Carls," Sam bound into the apartment with a brave face for the second time this week.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiled, "Ohmigod, aren't you super excited that school closed. Now I don't have to finish that dumb book until next week!"

"Yeah, that's great Carly," Sam's reaction fell flat to Carly's expectation.

Carly was confused; Sam should be bouncing off the walls, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam furrowed her brow, "I just didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean," Sam nudged Carly suggestively.

"GROSS," Carly plugged her fingers into her ears, "LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Sam laughed. At least she had gotten Carly off her back, "Are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Yeah," Carly took her purse off a hook near the door and left the apartment with Sam close behind.

"I have to get a present for my cousin in Chicago," Carly told Sam as they walked through the doors to the mall.

"What kind of present?" Sam rummaged through her pursed after hearing her phone buzz a few moments ago.

"A baby shower gift."

Sam froze, "A what?" Sam nearly spat. Her heart was racing like crazy.

"A baby shower gift," Carly repeated slowly, looking at Sam like she had just grown a second head.

Sam straightened her shoulders and took several deep breaths, "Ok."

Carly was freaked, "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," Sam was pushing Carly away.

"No. Seriously Sam, what the hell was that," Carly rarely swore and now she had done it twice.

"I said it was nothing," Sam growled.

That was Carly's cue to back down, "Fine," she glared, "let's go," Carly made a beeline for the nearest baby store. She started looking at little pink and blue onesies. Sam tentatively followed her. "Do you like these?" Carly coldly asked Sam.

She took the tiny articles of clothing from her friend, "Yeah." She looked around at all the items in the store. Part of her was scared silly but another part was fascinated. She fingered a white crib, smiling. She and Freddie would get through this. They had options and help. She was sure Freddie's mom would be ecstatic to have a mini Freddie running around to take care of, even if it wasn't exactly at an ideal time in their lives.

"Sam are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Sam turned around to see Carly ready to go with a paper shopping bag. She had already checked out.

"Can we go?" Carly repeated.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Sam followed Carly to the next store.

While Sam followed Carly around the mall Freddie was at the gym with Spencer working out his frustration.

"Whoa, there buddy," Spencer broke Freddie's concentration, "You're going at that bag a little viciously."

"Yeah, I guess I was," Freddie turned to face Spencer and shrugged, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Still got problems with Sam?"

"You could say that," Freddie went back to the punching bag.

"Does she still think she might be pregnant?" Spencer stepped on a treadmill.

"Something like that," Freddie went at the bag even harder.

From the way Freddie was hitting the bag Spencer decided to drop the subject. He would find out the reason behind Freddie's frustration soon enough.

"Spencer! Freddie! What up homies?" They turned to find Gibby in a tank and shorts.

"Hey Gibby," Spencer gave a wave.

"Hey Gib," Freddie hit the bag with a one-two punch.

"I didn't know you worked out," Spencer was making friendly conversation.

"I wanna get in shape for my date on Friday," Gibby sauntered over to a machine.

Freddie shot him an 'uh huh sure' look, "You really think you can get in shape in four days?"

"Sure, why not?" Gibby started working at his machine, clearly struggling.

Freddie sighed and shook his head. Gibby was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, "Ok Gibby." Freddie's phone beeped from his duffle bag on the floor next to him. He dug through the bag for his phone. He had a text from Sam.

_I'm back Carly's apartment. R U coming home soon? Can U pick up food?_

Freddie quickly responded to her.

_I'll be there soon. What do you want?_

After a few seconds another beep came from his phone.

_Um. Thai?_

_Alright I'll be there in a few._

"Ok guys I gotta go," Freddie picked up his duffle.

"Man, I just got here," Gibby whined.

Freddie looked at Gibby, "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you have to stop working out."

"Oh," Gibby went back to struggling on his machine.

"See ya later Spence," Freddie gave a small wave.

"Later Freddo," Spencer nodded.


	18. iRead a Magazine While Eating Thai Food

Sam was lying on Carly's couch watching TV when Freddie came to get her.

"I have food," Freddie poked his head in the door.

"Ok," Sam got up from the couch and followed Freddie to his apartment.

"Here," He tossed her a bottle, "I bought you prenatal vitamins," Sam gave the bottle a funny look, "I'm going to take a shower. Food's on the table."

Sam put the vitamins on the countertop and reached for the bag of hot Thai food. She heard the water start to run as Freddie got in the shower. Sam pulled three magazines that she had gotten at the drugstore on the corner out of her bag. Each had a baby or a pregnant celebrity on the cover. She opened the cover of the magazine that was on top. Sam spooned some noodles into her mouth as she read the first article entitled, _Breast Feeding vs. Bottle Feeding. _Sam shuddered. She hadn't thought of breast feeding.

"Whatcha reading?" Freddie was leaning over her trying to read the article.

"Ohmigod," Sam jumped. She hadn't heard Freddie get out of the shower, "Don't scare me like that. Damn you're a fast showerer," She closed the magazine so Freddie could read the cover, "I figured I'd start doing my homework."

Freddie nodded, "You're smarter than you look Puckett. OW!" Freddie rubbed his arm when Sam had just hit him, glaring at her.

"Don't call Mama dumb," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dare," Freddie put his hands up in defeat and backed up a few steps.

Sam looked him up and down. He was covered only by a white towel around his waist, skin still wet from the shower and hair perfectly tousled from attempting to rub it dry with a towel. Sam couldn't help but be turned on by his appearance. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "How about if we have a little fun?" Sam asked seductively.

"Sam, haven't we gotten in enough trouble?" Freddie was uneasy at the thought.

"We have gotten in all the possible trouble to people can get into from having sex, asides from STDs," Sam countered, "So if we do it again, absolutely nothing would happen. Except we'd both be a little happier," She just wanted to forget she was pregnant for a little bit. And this time they wouldn't even have to use one of those pesky condoms. Sam ran one of her delicate fingers over the contours of Freddie chest. He was finding it hard to resist her. Sam gave him a lingering kiss. Freddie swooped her up into his arms bridal style, "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed before kissing him again. He carried her into the bedroom for some fun they both needed.


	19. iVisit Pam

"Yeah, Mom, I'll see you soon."

Freddie woke up to the sound of Sam's voice coming from just outside his bedroom.

Sam walked back in, "Oh I hope I didn't wake you," She apologized when she saw Freddie was now awake. Less than a week ago Sam wouldn't have apologized for anything she did to Freddie.

"Nope," Freddie started to get out of his bed, "Were you just on the phone with your mom?"

"Yeah, we're going over there in a little while. I figured we needed to tell someone. Who knows maybe she'll be of some help," Sam shrugged, having little faith in her mom being of any help.

"Ok, do you want any-" Freddie was interrupted by Sam suddenly clutching her mouth and running to the bathroom. Freddie grabbed the nausea bands he had given her yesterday and hurried after her. He held her hair as she finished and rubbed her back as she recovered. She reached for one of the paper cups used to rinse your mouth after brushing your teeth to wash her mouth out.

"I'll get you a ginger ale," Freddie offered. Sam nodded as she reached for her toothbrush. Just as quickly as he had left, Freddie was back by Sam's side hold a cold can of the sweet stomach settling liquid which she drank slowly.

"I don't like this whole 'morning sickness' side effect," Sam pouted.

"Sam, you haven't been through the half of it yet," Freddie rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Sam sighed. The next nine months were going to go slowly.

"So do you want anything to eat? I was going to ask before you had to puke."

Sam shook her head no, "I'll stick with my ginger ale. You should take a shower while I finish it, though. We're going to by my mom's- I mean my place at noon," she was getting so comfortable over here Sam almost forgot she still technically lived with her mother. She also noticed that the way she was talking to Freddie, it was like she was married to him. _That wouldn't be so bad,_ Sam thought to herself. She blushed.

"Ok," Freddie gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Scoot," He shooed her out of the bathroom. About ten minutes later her emerged and found Sam sitting on his couch reading another one of her magazines. "It's all yours," He told Sam.

"Thanks," She put her magazine down and headed into the bathroom.

She didn't emerge until over an hour later. Freddie had heard the water go on, then off. The blow dryer went on then off and for another half hour of silence.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Freddie yelled from the couch.

Sam opened the door, "Don't yell at the mother of your child," She glared and closed the door again.

Freddie sighed and picked up one of the magazines Sam had left on the coffee table and waited for Sam, who emerged a short time later.

"I just need to get dressed," Sam had a towel wrapped around her body as she scurried to Freddie's room.

Freddie sighed and turned the page, "On the way back we should pick up _What to Expect While Your Expecting_."

"That's actually a good idea," Sam hollered back.

"Sammy, we should get going," Freddie looked down at his watch.

"I'm almost done, chill yo balls," Sam came out from the bedroom a few moments later, "Alright, let's go," She made a beeline for the door. Freddie got up, keys and wallet in hand, and followed her out the door.

They pulled up in front of Sam's house fifteen minutes later. Freddie looked at the blonde who was twiddling with her fingers nervously next to him.

He put his hand over hers, "It'll be alright, Sam."

She took a deep breath and nodded before opening her door. Sam looked at her front door, contemplating whether she should knock or run but Freddie beat her to the punch.

"Oh, hey Sam," Mrs. Puckett answered the door quickly. She was wearing skinny jeans and a shiny purple top, "Who's your friend. Is it that boy you're always gushing about? Frankie? Francesco?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Freddie," Sam grabbed his hand.

Freddie was ecstatic, this was the first time Sam had uttered the words 'Freddie' and 'boyfriend' without 'is not and never will be my' in between.

"That's great Sam," Her mother rolled her eyes, "Now go to the dishes," Mrs. Puckett walked over to the couch where she had an open can of beer while watching a cheesy soap opera.

Sam sighed and went to do as her mother had ordered but Freddie intervened, "I'll do the dishes Sam. You need to talk to your mom."

"Um, ok," Sam walked tentatively towards where her mother was sitting, "Mom, we have to talk that's why I called."

Pam shut off the television, "Talk."

"Um, well, you see," Sam was struggling with telling her mom she had gotten in the same situation Pam had eighteen years ago.

"Mrs. Puckett, Sam's pregnant," Freddie said from the nearby kitchen, his hands busy washing dishes.

Pam's eyes narrowed, "Well, well, well, so you are a little whore."

"Hey!" Freddie took his hands out of the water and gave them a quick shake, "Don't you ever talk to Sam like that again," He was in Pam's face again.

"What else can I say?" Pam shrugged, eyeing Sam and smirking, "This one's gonna end up just like me," She pointed at Sam, "Working the corner, doing everything. She's a little whore just like me. As you can see history repeats itself."

Sam smacked her mother across the face, tears were welling in her eyes, "I am not a whore," she growled, "I AM NOT A WHORE," she screamed again. Sam then turned her back and walked away but stopped short of the door, "I'll be back for my stuff, 'cause there's no fucking way I'm ever spending another night here."

"See what I care," Pam yelled, "You're just one less mouth to feed."

"Yup Mom," Sam shook her head, pitying her mother, "I'm the last mouth you have to care for. Now you're all alone," Sam left without another word.


	20. iGet Really Upset

Freddie found Sam crying in his car. He silently got in a drove away from Sam's old home. After a few minutes the car stopped. Sam looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red. Freddie just leaned over and embraced her. This made Sam sob even harder but she needed this. Years of frustration and abused were being lifted from her shoulders with each moment. Freddie softly tried to comfort Sam.

"Freddie," Sam sobbed. He gently shushed her. "Don't shush me," she cried.

Freddie looked at the petite blonde in his arms. He had gotten through her wall. This was the real Sam. Freddie bet he was the only person to see Sam like this, completely and emotionally raw. Despite the terrible circumstances, he treasured seeing her like this.

"She's my mother," Sam cried, "She's supposed to love and support me, not call me a whore," Her voice was shaky, breathing uneven.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Freddie held her tighter but she pulled away.

"It's not your fault," she sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "Can we go home?"

Freddie like how she called his apartment home, it was her home, at least until his mother came home in three days.

"Alright," Freddie started the car, "Do you want to pick up lunch?"

Sam shook her head, "No."

That puzzled Freddie. Sam always wanted food. He looked at her. She was gazing blankly out the window. She seemed to have lost the sparkle and the luster she had had this morning.

Freddie pulled into the parking space outside of Bushwell Plaza. Sam quietly got out of his car. He followed her into the building and put his arm around her. Sam didn't respond to his touch.

"NO DISPLAYS OF AFFECTIONS IN MY LOBBY," Lubert screamed at the couple from behind his desk. Sam didn't say anything. She just gave a sad look. He gave an exasperated sigh as Sam and Freddie got in the elevator.

"Sammy, it over," Freddie tried to comfort her, "You don't have to deal with you mom again. You're safe here."

"I know," she gave a small nod.

The door of the elevator opened and the walked around the corner to the Bensons' apartment where Freddie unlocked the door. Sam absentmindedly walked in.

"I'm going to change," she pointed limply towards Freddie's room.

"Ok," he felt helpless, "Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"No," she just walked over to his bedroom door and disappeared. Freddie made himself a sandwich and one for Sam just in case she changed her mind. Sam appeared as he finished making her sandwich. She had put on sweats and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was in a messy bun. Freddie watched her as she silently walked over to his couch and lied down. She didn't even bother to turn on the TV.

"Sam?" Freddie called from the kitchen. No answer. "Sam," he called again. Again she didn't respond. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, "Sammy, baby, what's wrong," Sam didn't move, "Sam, talk to me."

"I'll talk when I'm ready," she told him quietly, "Can you just sit here with me?"

"Of course," Sam shifted into Freddie's arms.

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Sam," he gently place a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

She looked up into his big brown eyes, "Freddie?"

"Can I have that sandwich now?"

Freddie laughed and went to fetch the sandwich.


	21. iFight with Spencer

Carly was sitting alone in her living room reading her book when Spencer came in angrily.

"Woah what's wrong?"

"You're going out with Gibby on Friday?" Spencer spat.

"Um, yeah?" Carly kinda laughed. She wasn't sure what the big deal was, "So? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal? You wanna know what the fucking big deal is?" Spencer yelled.

"Yes I would!" Carly stood up challenging him.

Spencer took a deep breath and thought for a minute, "Well… he's weird, he takes his shirt off all the time, he's dated tons of girls and done god know what with them and I don't know you just aren't supposed to like Gibby!"

"That's bullshit," Carly spat.

"Don't swear," Spencer scolded her harshly.

"I'll swear when I want to and I'll date who I want to! I'm eighteen you can't stop me."

"My house-"

Carly cut him off, "This is _not _your house," Carly glared, "Dad pays for it. Dad pays for _everything. _Because. You. _Can't_."

"That was a low blow, Carly," Spencer was hurt.

"Spencer, I'm sorry," Carly realized what she had done.

"Don't bother Carly," Spencer walked away to his bedroom, shoulders slumped.

Carly followed him, "Spencer, really, I'm so sorry," Spencer sat down on his bed, "It's just," Carly sat next to him, "I'm graduating in a month, going to UW with Freddie and Sam in the Fall. I'm going to be living on campus. I know you are just looking out for me but I'm all grown up," She tried to explain to her older brother. She felt bad Spencer had spent the last 10 years raising her while their father was away.

"That doesn't mean your big brother can't look out for you," he looked up from staring at his sneakers.

"I know," Carly patted Spencer's shoulder, "But Gibby's a good guy, heck, he's probably the best guy I've ever gone out with. I don't understand why you're upset."

"I don't understand it either," Spencer sighed, "All I know is that when Gibby told me at the gym that he was going on a date with you on Friday I immediately became seething with rage. I nearly punched him. Maybe because this could be one of those relationships that actually last because you two were friends first. I can't let a possible long term boyfriend of my little sister get away from me without scaring the crap out of him first."

"Can I get through the first date before you go attacking him?" Carly pleaded.

Spencer laughed, "I'll try."

Carly rested her head on her big brother's shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problemo, Kiddo."


	22. iCome Home Early

**A/N: Sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Been super busy with the start of school and a slight case of writer's block well I'm back and working on the next chapter too!**

Sam was lying on the couch in the same thing she was wearing yesterday. Since their meeting with her mom Sam had been withdrawn. Freddie had to drag responses out of her and was getting seriously worried, especially when she didn't even flinch when he offered her a plate of bacon.

"Sam," Freddie sat down in on the floor in front of her face, her blank expression remained intact, "Sam," shifted her eyes to meets his. Her once lively and shining eyes were now dull and depressed, "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her this at least once an hour; she just sighed and told him it was nothing. Freddie had never felt so powerless. "Sam, please cheer up," he begged.

Freddie's phone beeped behind him on the coffee table. He reached back to get it. He had a new text from his mom.

_How was school today?_

_It was cancelled for this week… did I forget to tell you? They're fumigating._

_Oh. Well, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch the past few days. I'm coming home tomorrow instead of Saturday. There's been a mix up with the hotel._

Freddie heart dropped, he gave Sam a panicked look.

"What?" She sat up to get a better look at his phone, her eyes full of concern.

"My mom's coming home tomorrow," he said flatly. He wasn't sure if he should be glad that they can tell his mom and get it over with or scared shitless. Sam was relieved though, even if Mrs. Benson was crazy, she would know what to do.

"Her plane gets in at noon," Freddie told Sam, reading his latest text.

"We should take her out to lunch and tell her," Sam suggested meekly.

Freddie studied her face. Ever since they had found out she was pregnant and had the encounter with her mom, Sam had been different, broken even. Freddie missed the old Sam, his Sam.

"That's a good idea," Freddie texted his mother back saying they should go out to lunch, leaving out that Sam was coming too.

"She's game," he told her. Sam nodded. Freddie thought Sam's idea was good; his mother wouldn't make a scene in a public place.

Freddie looked at Sam long and hard again then took her face gently in his hands and kissed her, "We'll get through this, Sam. I promise. Please, please just stop being sad! What can I do? What can I do to help you? To make you happy again?" Freddie was desperate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, "I'll be fine," she mumbled, "Just gimme time."

"I've given you time," Freddie was exasperated, "Sam…"

She gave him a soft kiss, "I'm just scared and upset but I know your mom will help me even if she is mad at us. Things will get better when she's here." Sam was depending on Freddie's mom so much. Even if Mrs. Benson was crazy, she was a good mother. She'll help. Sam was counting on it.


	23. iPick Up Marissa

**A/N: I would like you all to know that I was ignoring geometry (my 1****st**** period class) to do part of this. Thank you very much. Hope you all like it!**

"Sam it's time to get up," Freddie nudged the tiny blonde sleeping in his arms. She just grumbled. "C'mon Sammy we've gotta get ready to meet my mom at the airport." Freddie could feel Sam's pulse quicken.

"Okay," Sam sulked off to shower while Freddie made breakfast. She came out some time later, her eyes red. She had been crying. Sam gave him a sad look and sulked into the bedroom to change. Freddie left her breakfast on the table and went to take his own shower. When he emerged, clad in just a towel around his waist, Freddie found Sam tentatively picking at her food. She was dressed but her hair was lying around her shoulders still wet.

Freddie gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "Eat baby," He never thought he'd have to tell Sam to eat. She stabbed a piece of pancake on her fork and shoved it I her mouth and gave him a forced smile. Freddie gave her a kiss on top of her head and disappeared into his bedroom.

Sam took her plate, sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. She was flipping through the channels when she stumbled upon A Baby Story, a show on TLC. Against her better judgment she put the remote down and watched while spooning food in her mouth.

About fifteen minutes later Freddie reappeared just to see Sam shaking and covering her eyes and hearing a woman grunting in pain. "Sam what are you- ohmigod!" He quickly lunged at the remote next to Sam and turned off the TV, "Why are you torturing yourself?"

"I don't know," Sam was still shaking. Freddie's mom had watched it a few times and Freddie had seen parts of some episodes. It wasn't particularly scary, it didn't go into graphic detail but Sam was scared as it is, he didn't was to scar her especially while she was so vulnerable.

"Go blow dry your hair," Freddie motioned towards the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sam snapped. Freddie didn't fight her assuming either his old Sam was peaking out or her hormones were acting up. Either way Sam was not a person you should get mad. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the dinette to eat his breakfast which was by now cold. Sam got up from the couch and did as she was told.

Freddie put his food in the microwave and sat down at the table, resting his head in his hands. He heard the blow dryer click on in the next room, drowning out the hum of the microwave. The microwave faintly beeped about forty seconds later. Freddie sighed and lugged himself over to the microwave to get his food. Freddie ate his food in silence going over his game plan for the day. Sam was still in the bathroom with the blow dryer on when he finished his food.

Freddie got his laptop out and started to work on iCarly stuff while he waited for Sam. He was editing some clips when he realized Sam had been in the bathroom too long, "Sam, come on we should get going soon."

"I'm almost done."

Freddie rolled his eyes knowing that "Almost done" for a girl could been another half hour. He continued to type away at his computer until Sam emerged a few minutes later.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she sauntered over to Freddie and stood behind his chair. "Watcha doing?"

"iCarly stuff," he saved what he was doing and shut his computer top. He looked at his watch, "We should get going, its take almost a half hour to get to the airport."

"Ok," Sam walked over a got her bag while Freddie grabbed his keys and wallet. They walked into the hall just as Carly was about to go into her apartment.

"Hey!" She greeted the pair, giving Sam a hug, "Where are you going?"

"To the airport," Sam told her pulling away, "Mrs. Benson's come home early."

"Oh!" Carly certainly was cheerful, "Why are you going with Sam?"

"Uh," Sam's expression went blank.

Freddie came to her rescue, "I'm dropping her off at her house."

"Oh, ok. See you guys later," Carly went into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Sam felt bad for lying to Carly but she wasn't ready to tell her friend about the pregnancy.

Freddie took Sam's hand and led her to the elevator. Her hand was shaky and her knees were weak. Freddie tried to massage her hand in small circles to calm her down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They walked through the lobby while Lubert yelled something nonsensical to them. Freddie's car beeped when he pressed the unlock button on his car keys. Sam climbed in on the passenger side and Freddie hopped in the driver's seat.

They rode mostly in silence. Freddie opened his mouth several times trying to start a conversation but all he could muster was a weak, "Sam…" When he called her name she barely flinched.

Finally she broke the deafening, heavy quiet that surrounded them. "What if your mom refuses to help, and even worse refuses to let you help?"

"Sam that won't…," Freddie began.

"Yeah well you also said I wouldn't get _pregnant_," She snapped, spitting 'pregnant', "and look where we are now." Her angry eyes pierced Freddie's soul.

"Sam, it's not like it my fault," Freddie rose his voice, "and it's not yours either. We did everything right."

"Obviously something went wrong," she stared Freddie down, glaring.

"So what are you saying?" Freddie was fuming, "You wish you never slept with me?'

"Don't twist my words Benson," Sam growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Well Sam, I've told you a hundred times well get through this, alright?" Freddie's knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Sam didn't respond. She turned to stare out the window angrily. The air was thick with tension.

Freddie was tempted to apologize several times. He sucked in the breath to start his apology but quickly let it out, sighing. He figured Sam needed time to cool down before he tried to apologize.

About ten minutes later Freddie pulled up in front of the airport. His mother stood outside, suitcase in hand, grinning and waving when she saw Freddie's Jeep pull up.

"Wait here," Freddie growled as he got out of his car to help his mother.

Sam watched as Freddie took several of Marissa's bags while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Marissa immediately started fussing over Freddie. Freddie started to drag his mother to the car and Sam climbed into the back seat. Freddie went around back and opened the hatch to put the suitcases he was carrying away. Marissa, on the other hand, went to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"Samantha," Marissa was surprised, "What are you doing here?"


	24. iTell Marissa

**A/N: UGH I'm SUCH a bad updater! I'm sorry guys…. It's just that I've been uber busy with school and other stuff that I don't have time to write anymore and when I do have time I forget or get stuck on wording :(**

"I, um," Sam's eyes were round and doe-like as though she was a deer in headlights.

"She's coming to lunch with us," Freddie intervened from the back of the car, shoving the hatch back down.

Marissa was clearly confused and obviously nervous, "okay…?"

Freddie got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He drove out of the airport to Regaldi, and Italian restaurant his mother loves. The three got out of the car after Freddie pulled into a parking space.

"Benson," Freddie told the host as he walked into the restaurant with his mother, eye Sam, on one side and Sam on the other looking more nervous than he ever though she could. The waiter nodded and lead them to a booth, three menus in hand. Marissa sat across from her son and his friend.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Marissa inquired when they were all seated. Sam gave Freddie a nervous look. He returned it by squeezing her hand under the table to reassure her.

"Mom, Sam and I are dating," Freddie looked right in his mother's eyes defiantly.

Marissa took in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself, "Alright. Is that all?"

"Well…, no," Freddie wasn't as confident this time round.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm pregnant," Sam looked the woman in the eyes. Anger, then fear, then sadness and then every other emotion flew through Marissa's eyes.

"What?" Marissa was only able to utter that single word.

"She's pregnant," Freddie reiterated.

"How did this happen," Marissa hissed leaning over the table.

"I think you know how it happened," Freddie hissed back.

"Freddie how could you be so irresponsible," Marissa scolded.

"Why do you assume I was irresponsible?" Freddie growled, "For your information not only did we use a condom but Sam's on the pill. Sometimes things like this just happen."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have done it at all," Marissa glared.

"Well, we can't change that now," Freddie met his mother's stare, not backing down.

Sam sat next to Freddie looking extremely pale. "I need to go to the bathroom," she ran off, holding her hand to her mouth.

Marissa sighed, "I'll follow her." Marissa cantered off in the direction of the bathroom. She pushed open the door to the bathroom, entering a small, dimly lit, pink powder room before the bathroom stalls. "Sam," she called. Marissa heard someone heaving in one of the stalls. "Samantha?"

The lock clicked as Sam unlocked the door. She looked sick and had some puke around her mouth, "Hi," she was weak and pale.

"Get cleaned up," Marissa motioned to the sink.

Sam timidly walked over to the sink and washed her face. She could feel Marissa's eye looking over her.

"Sam," Marissa started when Sam was finished, "Let's sit and talk." She sat on one of the pink couches in the foyer of the bathroom. "I'm sorry this happen," she began, "neither you nor Freddie deserve this, but we have options. The first is keeping the baby-"

"I'm not giving it up for adoption," Sam looked Marissa in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Adoption is always an option," Marissa continued, "But I won't force you. I'm willing to help you during the day since I have the night shift at the hospital so you both can still go to school because Samantha, you are going to college; that is not an option."

"Fine," Sam nodded. She felt this agreement was fair.

"And…," Marissa wasn't quite sure how to bring this up, "have you and Freddie talked about the prospect of marriage?"

"No, actually, we've kinda been in shock since it happened," Sam honestly hadn't given it a thought. Was she soon to be the next Mrs. Benson?

"Mrs. Benson-"

"Call me Marissa."

"Ok, Marissa, I'm scared."

"I know you are Sam, it's a scary thing," Marissa wrapped her arms around her.

Sam sniffed; a tear ran down her cheek, "We should get back to Freddie." She stood up and walked away from Marissa.

Marissa sat for a moment. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before walking back into the main dining hall of Regaldi.

"Freddie, Sam," Marissa began as she sat back down in their booth, "We should talk about this situation," the couple across from her sat silently, "You do have options, some better than others depending on your point of view," she took a deep breath and continued, "you could keep the baby, put it up for adoption or the most unfavorable option abortion."

"I'm keeping it," Sam said stubbornly, "I don't care what happens I'm keeping this baby."

"I'm with Sam," Freddie wrapped his arm protectively around his girl, "I'm not letting this child grow up not knowing its real family, it's bad enough not knowing your father, Sam and I both know that."

"Alright," Marissa crossed her arms, "And how do you plan to take care of this child? I can't support all three of you."

"I'll get a job," Freddie offered.

"I'd get one too, but I think I have to take care of the baby," Sam explained.

"Right," Marissa looked at them trying to keep calm, "I already told Sam that I could take the baby in the morning and afternoon while you guys are at school because not going to school that is not an option."

"Mom won't you be exhausted? Working at night and then taking care of our baby in the morning, when will you sleep?" Freddie asked concerned.

"I work from 6pm to midnight, then I'll go to sleep until you guys leave and take a nap when the baby's a sleep," Marissa formulated her plan as she spoke.

"You can survive four years of that?" Sam asked.

"I managed with Freddie, I can manage with this baby," Marissa shrugged.

Sam was overjoyed, "Thank you Marissa! Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me, to us," she looked a Freddie lovingly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, I wouldn't abandon you like my mother abandoned me," Marissa smiled sadly, "We'll figure out everything else as we go."

The waiter finally came over and took their food and drink order, explaining that he didn't want to bother them because it seemed like they were having an intense, personal conversation.

Marissa and Sam discussed baby names, schools, colors, toys, clothes and everything else a new mother and grandmother should talk about while Freddie sat idly by responding when he was asked his opinion but mainly just sitting with his arm wrapped around his girl, glad that she was finally getting back to herself.

"Sam, you need to go see my doctor," Marissa told her, "He can give you a pregnancy test, just to make sure, I don't entirely trust the home tests and to check the baby and other stuff."

"Ok," Sam agreed.

"I'll try and get you an appointment for Monday after school."

"Marissa, do you think I'll be showing in three months?" Sam asked concerned about what the school would say.

"Probably a little but you could easily hide it with some big clothes."

"Ok, 'cause I don't think I want everyone knowing."

"Wait what about iCarly?" Freddie suddenly realized Sam would be pregnant in front of millions of viewers.

"Oh," Sam furrowed her brow, "I hadn't thought about that. I suppose I could just take a leave of absence once I start to show. We could get someone to replace me for a few months, right?"

"I guess, but it wouldn't be the same without you," Freddie sighed.

"Well I don't think we have any choice," Sam said defeated.

"We'll figure it out," Freddie rubbed small circles on Sam's hands.

The waiter brought out their orders and they sat eating and discussing the situation. When they had finished and Mrs. Benson had paid the bill, they all climbed into Freddie's car and drove back to the apartment.


	25. iBond with Marissa

**A/N: So another super lat update :( Sorry! I had to get my laptop fixed so I couldn't do much writing but I have it back and I'm already almost done with the next chapter. Hang in there guys!**

"Hey Sam," this time it was Carly waltzing into the Benson's apartment for a change, "I thought you were going home."

"Yeah, change of plans," Sam drew a deep breath, "Freddie and I went to pick up Marissa from the airport."

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't explain why you didn't go home like you said you were going to," Carly plopped down on the couch next to Sam. Freddie had gone to the gym and Mrs. Benson was out grocery shopping.

"Well, Carly," Sam fiddled with her fingers, "I'm pregnant."

Carly's face went blank, completely stunned, "But…"

"Yeah, so this morning Freddie lied for me and we went to the airport and then out to lunch," Sam explained.

"So, how'd Mrs. Benson take the news?"

"She kinda freaked at first, but she came to terms with it quickly and is willing to help us, a lot," Sam told Carly.

"I can help too," Carly offered, "Like if you and Freddie wanted to go out for the night or something like that."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Carls," Sam gave her best friend a hug

"You're going to name it after me right?" Carly asked pulling away slightly.

Sam laughed, "What if it's a boy? I am _not_ naming my son Carl."

"You suck," Carly laughed.

"Hey Carly," Freddie walked into his apartment, "Hey Sam," he gave her a kiss, "I'm gonna take a shower. My mom is going to make ravioli for dinner tonight, Carly do want to stay?"

"Nah, I should leave you guys alone… to figure things out," Carly hinted at the baby, "Sam are you still going to come over before my date."

"It's weird you're going out with Gibby," Freddie commented as he took out a Gatorade from the fridge.

"Freddie!" Sam shot a piercing glare in his direction.

"It is, Sam. I mean, it's Gibby for God's sake!" Freddie protested not understanding how he was affecting Carly.

"It is not!" Carly argued, "It isn't, right, Sam?" she turned nervously to her friend.

"I don't have the right to judge," Sam threw up her hands, "Seriously! I'm carrying the nub's baby, for Christ's sake!"

"Are we really back to that?" Freddie whined.

"Not only are we back to that but you'll have to deal with it for the rest of your life," Sam snickered. Freddie sighed, defeated, and retreated to the bathroom.

"So, how are you feeling?" Carly turned her attention back to Sam.

"I get sick every once in a while, but other than that I don't feel any different," Sam rested her hands on her stomach, "It's weird knowing that it's in me though."

"So what are you going to do?" Carly asked several questions in those words.

"Well, Freddie and I have decided to keep it, like I said," She looked down at her hands.

"What about school? And iCarly?"

"Well, we aren't telling anyone. Marissa thinks I can graduate without my bump showing, we only have like three months left. And I guess once I can't hide the bump anymore I'm going to have to leave iCarly for a while." Sam's eyes grew sad, "We'll tell them I went to jail or something, that's believable."

"We have several months before we have to worry about that," Carly rubbed Sam's back trying to comfort her, "I should go and make sure Spencer hasn't set the apartment on fire," Carly walked out of the room.

Sam sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Marissa burst through the door, hands full of groceries.

"Samantha, can you give me a hand?" Marissa asked before looking up and seeing Sam already in front of her, taking bags from her hands.

Sam and Marissa dumped the bags in the kitchen. "Thank you Sam," Marissa sighed, looking at the plastic bags surrounding her, "I should start dinner."

"Can I help?" Sam asked quietly.

Marissa smiled, "Of course. I'll out the pots and other stuff. Can you get the ingredients out of the bag?" Sam bent down and searched through the bags, "Look for the packages of tortellini and the sauce and the cheese. There's also garlic bread in there somewhere, pull that out and set in on the counter."

Marissa pulled out a large pot from a cabinet and started filling it with water. Sam started putting away the rest of the groceries as Marissa turned on the stove, setting the pot on top. Marissa then took out a sauce pan, opened a can of sauce and poured in the pan.

"Sam, can you cut up the onions?"

"Sure," Sam took a large onion off the counter and searched for a knife and cutting board.

Marissa was browning the sausage, when she heard Sam softly crying.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Marissa gently turned her.

"I can't tell if it's the onions or the hormones," Sam sniffed.

Marissa laughed, "It's the onions. It's a little early for the hormones," Marissa took a small package off the window sill, "Here, chewing gum helps."

"Thanks," Sam took the stick of gum and went back to chopping.

Freddie came out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt on, "Hey," his wet hair was mussed, "What are you guys doing?"

"Making your dinner," Marissa smiled at her son.

"Yum," He leaned over Sam, locking his arms around her waist and softly kissing her cheek.

"Stop bothering me," She laughed, "I'm going to chop a finger off!"

"Fine, fine," Freddie retreated into his room leaving his mother and Sam to tend to the meal.

"Have you seriously cooked before?" Marissa tried to make small talk.

"On occasion, I especially like to bake," Sam was now pushing the sausage around in the sauce pan making sure I browned but didn't burn, "I'd like to know more though."

"You'll help me every night then," Marissa told her while chopping some oregano.

"You cook dinner every night?" Sam was astonished.

"Yes, but we eat early since I always have the night shift," Marissa shrugged, "I don't want Freddie to starve or eat out all the time. It was bad enough this past week."

"That's incredible," Sam marveled.

"Your mom never cooked for you?"

Sam scoffed, "My mom was never sober enough to think about cooking for us."

"I'm sorry for that, Sam," Marissa gently rubbed Sam back.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault. It's my mom's," Sam became stiff and her eyes became hard with anger. She took a deep breath and reminded herself she was safe now and her baby would never have a life like hers.

Marissa nodded, not quite knowing how to respond. "Sam," she broke the silence, "Can you get three plates from that cabinet? The food's almost ready."

"Sure," Sam took three white, square porcelain plates from the upper cabinet. Then from the drawer right in front of her, Sam removed three sets of shiny, silver utensils. She took care in setting the table, "I've never done this before."

"What? Set the table?"

"No, have a family dinner."

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking forever guys! My laptop had to go in to get fixed. The stupid internet was connecting, plus school and other activities. Not to mention I'm having a slight case of writer's block… I'll try my hardest to update quicker though. Hope you liked it! **


	26. iThink Gibby's a Douche

**A/N: Hey! Look! Another update! :D Remember I love reviews!**

"Sam, have you thought of any names yet?" Marissa sat opposite of her and Freddie, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Um, I have a couple of ideas, but no I haven't given it extensive thought," She shrugged snuggling into Freddie's arms, "What about you Freddie?"

"Well, I like the name Charlie for a boy and Emilie for a girl, but I'm not set on those," Freddie kissed the top of Sam's golden head.

"I like those," Sam smiled.

"I do too," Marissa took another sip of coffee, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Sam looked up at Freddie, then back to Marissa and nodded, "Yeah, that way we can plan for it."

"So, here's what I'm thinking," Marissa put her cup down, "You guys need to be near the baby. I'll move into the spare room upstairs, and my room can be the nursery."

"Marissa, you're already offering to do so much, I can't ask you to leave your room," Sam protested.

"You're not asking, I'm offering, and it's an offer I won't let you refuse," Marissa stated firmly, her mind made up.

"That's extremely generous of you Marissa," Sam yawned, "Jeez, I'm exhausted. I'm going to turn in early," She got up, "Freddie are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, I'll be there in a little while."

"Ok," Sam gave him a kiss on the forehead. Freddie watched Sam go into their room and shut the door.

"Do you think I should marry her?" Freddie asked his mother in a hushed tone.

"I have mixed feelings about you two getting married," Marissa picked up her coffee again, "This child deserves married parents, but you guys haven't been together that long…" She paused, choosing her words carefully, "It would be worse for you guys to get a divorce than to wait and see if you really want to marry her."

"I've known this girl for years," Freddie said, thinking aloud, "I know her incredibly well. So that's not the issue and I'd do anything for her. Maybe, before we were trying to hide the fact that we had feelings for each other. I do love her but, you're right, I'm not sure if I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Take your time Freddie, you don't want to rush into this," Marissa advised him.

"Thanks Mom," Freddie started to stand, "I think I'm gonna to go to bed now."

"Alright. Goodnight Freddie. "

"Night Mom," Freddie called as he walked into his room.

"Freddie?" Sam called groggily. It hadn't been long since she went to bed but she was already half asleep.

"Yeah Sam?"

"That was fast," she mumbled.

"Yep," Freddie took his pajama pants into the bathroom and quickly changed. He came out without a shirt on.

"Mama likes that," Sam's eyes were droopy but she was still awake enough to notice Freddie's attire.

Freddie smiled as he climbed into bed next to the tiny blonde before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

"Carly! Calm down! Freddie and Marissa are still asleep!" Sam scolded her friend in a hushed voice.

"But Sam!" Carly whined, "I don't know what to do!"

"We'll figure this out but, come on, you gotta be quiet!" Sam was frantically trying to keep her friend quiet. Carly had texted and called her bright and early this morning, completely out of it. Today was the day she and Gibby were supposed to go on a date but he suddenly cancelled. Sam sat Carly down on the Benson's couch, "Now what happened."

"I woke up this morning and found this," Carly shoved her phone in Sam's face.

"Tasha and I are back together. Sorry Carly," Sam read the text out loud, "Wow what a douche!"

"I know!" Carly was all hyped up on adrenaline or something cause she was bouncing off the walls, then again maybe it was the THREE cups of coffee that girl downed before she went over there.

"Well…" Sam sat next to her best friend, "Maybe it's for the best…" she began cautiously, unsure of how Carly would react, "I mean you can do SO much better than Gibby. Plus, he's a bit of a player."

"I guess… but the nerve of some guys! Was I just a rebound? OR MAYBE he was using me to make her jealous?" Carly started to ramble on and on about the possibilities.

"I don't know Carly. Do you want me to go over and kick his ass?" Sam's violence started to come to the surface, "You know I'll do it."

"Two weeks ago you wouldn't have asked," Carly started to come back to Earth.

"Two weeks ago I wasn't pregnant," Sam said solemnly.

The girls looked at each other in silence until Freddie stumbled out of his room. "Oh, hey Carly," Freddie rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't even get me started," Carly sighed, frustrated.

"Gibby's back with Tasha," Sam explained.

"Wow," Freddie looked disgusted, "What a dick. Want me to beat him up?"

"Sam already offered," Carly shrugged, defeated.

"You wanna do something tonight, just the two of us?" Sam offered.

"Chick flicks, boy bashing, and stuffing our faces full of crap?" Carly suddenly perked up.

"Sure," Sam smiled, "Mama could use some pampering too," Sam looked at her nail, "Let's go get a mani-pedi."

Carly stared Sam down seriously, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Shut up!" Sam pushed her friends playfully, "I have to pee," Sam announced suddenly as she got up and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

"So Gibby dumped your ass," Freddie started on the coffee.

"I don't know if it can be called dumped," she shrugged, "We didn't even go out on a date."

"So are you pissed, sad, relieved or all of the above?" Freddie asked as he put the pot of water back in its place.

"Why would I be relieved?" Carly was offended.

"IT'S GIBBY!" Freddie wasn't sure how many times he had to say it before she got the fact that two years ago this was the kid that was taking his shirt off at random moments on a regular basis. Carly glared at him, clearly not seeing his point.

"I'm baaaack!" Sam announced, skipping into the room. She stopped short sense the animosity, "Freddie! What did you do?" She slapped his arm roughly.

"Ow!" Freddie recoiled and rubbed his now sore arm, "Nothing!"

"Liar!" Carly jumped up from her place on the couch, "Freddie was insulting me."

Freddie scoffed, "Insulting you? _Ha_!"

"You were being mean about Gibby!" Carly shouted.

"Carly! Shush!" Sam again was trying to quiet her friend, "Marissa's still asleep. And Freddie-"She slapped him again, "What-" slap, "did-" slap, "I tell you-" slap, "about mocking-" slap, "Carly's love," slap.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Freddie whined, "It's not nice to hit!" Sam lunged towards him menacingly. "You said not to tease her about it…," Freddie pouted.

"That's my good boy," Sam gave him a peck on the lips, "Now are you going to make her feel bad about Gibby again?"

"No," He glared at her, upset that he had been slap around by his pregnant girlfriend. Sam nodded satisfied.

"Hey, come over in like an hour," Carly told Sam as she walked to the door.

"Ok," she agreed, wrapping her arms around Freddie's waist. "I'm gonna take a shower," she told him.

"Ok," his innocent look suddenly turn mischievous, "Would you like some company? Ow!" Sam had hit him yet again, "I told you it's not nice to hit!"

"Well then stop being a dumb ass!" Sam shot back, "You aint getting none of this," she taunted him by sauntering off seductively.

"Oh that's it!" Freddie chased her into the bathroom as she squealed in delight.


	27. iHang with Carly

**A/N: POO! I already had some stuff written for this chapter but I open the file and HEY look its gone. -_- So I had to rewrite this chapter… luckily I hadn't written that much so I'm good.**

Carly pushed the door to the salon open. Sam was close behind her but with one breath of the fumes; she had turned green and was running for the bathroom. Carly quickly followed her friend to the back and waited outside the door for Sam to lose her breakfast.

"You ok?" Carly asked as Sam emerged from the bathroom still looking a little woozy.

"I think so," she leaned against to doorway to regain her composure. Carly and Sam made their way back to the front desk.

"Jez?" The little Asian woman peered over the counted.

"Two mani-pedis."

"Go pick color," she pointed a boney, carefully manicured finger in the direction of the nail polish, "Then sit there," her finger now pointed at the hot-tub pedicure thingies. "Alexa! Janie!" She called to two girls sitting idle across the room, yelling something in Chinese at them. Reluctantly, they walked over to the two pedicure stations. They looked over the color and Sam picked a deep purple while Carly chose a hot pink.

"Oh. My. God," Sam dip her feet into the warm, swirling waters. The little woman at her feet started rubbing them with a scrub. Sam moaned in pleasure. The little Asian women kept rubbing and massaging their feet.

The process left Sam and Carly completely relaxed when they walked out the door, admiring their shiny nails. "I'll pick up some movies and snacks," Carly told her friend, "Do you want to come with? Otherwise, I'll drop you off."

"I think I want to go home for a little while," Sam kicked a pebble on the ground, "I tired and want to spend some time with Freddie."

"Ok, I'll text you later," Carly hopped in the driver's seat as Sam got in on the other side, "Spencer won't be home tonight. He's going to a Cuttlefish concert with Socko."

"Ok," Sam sat admiring her plum colored nails.

It was a short ride back to Bushwell. They sat in silence, listening to the radio. "Ok," Carly slowed the car as they arrived at the front of the building.

Sam started getting out of the car. "I'll see you later Carls," she told Carly before closing the door. She walked into the lobby and Lubert was arguing with a delivery man about the pollen in the flowers. She shook her head at his nonsense and stepped onto the elevator. The door dinged when she came to her floor. Sam turned the corner to the Benson's apartment.

"Hello Samantha," Marissa peered from over her glasses which sat on the edge of her nose as sitting on the couch with some paper work.

"Hey Marissa," Sam hung up her sweater and took off her shoes, "Whatcha got there?"

"Bills," She sighed looking at all the papers in front of her.

"Oh… Wait is everything OK?" Sam was suddenly worried she was putting yet another burden on Marissa.

"Yes, yes," Marissa assured her, "its tedious work, that's all."

"Oh, ok," Sam wasn't quite convince but she let it slide, "Is Freddie home?"

"I think so, he's probably in your room."

Sam smirked. She liked the sound of that, 'your room,' meaning hers and Freddie's, " Ok, I'll go see what he's up to," she walked off leaving Marissa to handle the bills.

"Hey Freddie," She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey baby," he gave her a little kiss.

"What are you doing?" She looked at his computer screen.

"Working on iCarly stuff. Why aren't you with Carly?"

"She had some errands to do and I was tired, so we're meeting up later," she shrugged.

"Oh, why don't you take a nap then?"

"I was about to," she yawned, "Wanna take one with me?"

"I would but I have work to do but I'll be right here when you wake up," He took one of her hands, which were still hung around his next and gently massaged it.

"Ok," She gave him a kiss, before flopping into the bed, curling up and soon falling asleep.

Freddie smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful with her golden hair flowing all around her. He wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning for eternity. Maybe he did want to marry her but he knew he needed more time to be sure. Sam hadn't brought it up yet so he still had time to mull over his options. He just didn't want to rush into this and make a mistake, yes, they were having a baby together but he knew all too well that most of the time teen marriages don't work and the child ends up getting hurt many times by a dead beat dad. He silently vowed to himself he would never let that happen to his child.


	28. iCatch Spencer

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. It's just getting difficult plus I have another project I'm working on and as most of you know the newest story is the most tantalizing. If you want to read it go to and look for thewordswillflow and/or Reunion. EMILY DON'T YOU DARE! I think it's pretty interesting. ;) I will keep updating but I don't know when. Lucky for you I don't have Reunion on my school computer cause, well, it's inappropriate. So considering most of my time is spent in school I'll have to work on this one if I feel like writing. :)**

_Knock Knock_

"Oh, hey Carly," Freddie greeted the thin brunette at his door.

"Hey, is Sam here?" she craned her neck to see in his apartment.

"She's in our room taking a nap," he vaguely pointed in the direction of his room, "Come in, I'll go wake her up."

"Ok," Sam stepped into the apartment, looking around.

Freddie quietly walked into their room. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, still sound asleep. "Sam?" he shook her gently, "Sam."

_BAM_!

Sam punched Freddie right in the nose.

"AHH! Sam!" Freddie clutched his nose.

"Hmmm? What?" She sat up a little and looked around dazed.

"You punched me!" Freddie cried still clutching his throbbing nose.

"Aw, jeez, Freddie!" Sam peeled his hands away from his face to observe the damage, "It doesn't look broken…"

"Carly's here," Freddie put his hands back around his face.

"Oh," she was still hovering over Freddie's injury, "I should get going."

"I think you should look in the mirror," he chuckled through his hands.

Sam did look and all she saw was a mass out blonde hair staring back, "shit… eh, Carly said we were doing makeovers."

"Ok baby, whatever you say," he smiled despite the pain.

Sam glared at him and staggered out into the living room. "Hey Carls."

"Hey… Sam…" She gave her friend a funny look.

"I was sleeping! Jeez…" Sam sighed.

"Ok… So you didn't feel the need to brush it?" Carly asked still eyeing her giant mass of hair.

"Don't question a pregnant lady Carly," she warned.

"Um alrighty then…" Carly picked up her purse, "Come on, let's go."

"I have to get some stuff together I'll be over in five," she waved her friend on.

"Ok I'll order the pizza," Carly started towards the door when Freddie came staggering out of the room, "What happened to you?"

"WAIT!" Sam cried from the bedroom, "YOU HAVEN'T ORDERED THE PIZZA YET?"

"Ohmigod…" Carly and Freddie both shook their heads at their insane friend.

"Mom?" Freddie whined.

"What is it Freddie?" Marissa came out of the study.

"Can you look at my nose?"

"What happened?" Marissa did the same as Sam, peeled his hand off, took a look and gently touched it trying to determine the severity of the injury.

"Sam accidently punched me when I was waking her up from her nap," Freddie explained to his mom and Carly.

"Well it doesn't look broken, just bruised," Marissa concluded.

Carly turned to leave but Freddie stopped her, "Hey Carls, next time you're waking her."

"No way in hell," Carly laughed as her walked out the door.

Sam came out of their room a short time later with a small duffle bag. "Ok baby, I'm going now. I'll see ya tomorrow." She gave him a small kiss as he sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Alright," He went back to watching his movie.

"Hey Carly," Sam walked into the Shay apartment and threw her bags onto the couch, "Where's mama's pizza?"

"It's coming," Carly laughed, she never could understand her enormous appetite.

"So what are we doing now?"

"I'd like to start on your hair," Carly eyes the blonde mass, "it's gone down a bit but it's still a disaster!"

Sam rolled her eyes. She didn't care about the state of her hair.

"I'll go get a brush… and other stuff," Carly skipped around the corner near Spencer's room to the bathroom.

Sam again rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to her stuff before turning on the TV. "Carly!" She called excitedly.

"Whaat?" Carly called from the bathroom.

"You'll never guess what's on," she yelled, bouncing up and down.

Carly poke her head around the corner and squealed, "Ohmigod I've missed this show soooo much!" She was referring to Girly Cow, a favorite of theirs growing up.

"It'll be on for another hour," she bounced up and down, feeding on Carly's excitement.

"Do NOT change that channel! Lemme get one more thing and then I'll fix the nest on top of your head," Carly rushed back behind the wall.

_BANG!_

The Shay's door suddenly burst open. Some being, that looked like Spencer and a female meshed into one at the face, burst through the door. Completely oblivious of Sam's presence the Spencer part of the being pushed the girl part up against the wall.

"Ok Sam I'm-" Carly screamed when she saw the Spencer-being. That broke them apart.

"Carly!" Spencer cried, shocked.

"Spencer!" Carly was horrified.

"Sam!" Sam cried out her own name, simply for shits and giggles.

The siblings turned and glared at her.

"Remember, you cannot hurt a pregnant woman," Sam mocked.

"Sam," Spencer looked at the blonde solemnly, "Can you, like, give us a minute?"

"Um, sure…" the petite girl picked up her bags, sensing the severity of the situation and assuming she wouldn't be coming back tonight and left shutting the door.

"Hey, slut?" Carly asked sarcastically as turned to the disheveled woman next to Spencer, "Ya mind giving us a minute?"

"Carly! Don't call Rachel a slut," Spencer yelled at his baby sister.

"Uh, Spence," Rachel rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'll wait in your room."

"She knows where your bedroom is?" Carly was enraged by now, "How many times has this whore been over?"

"Carly stop calling my girlfriend names!"

Carly's world stopped. Spencer was breathing heavy, exasperated. Had she heard him right? Did he say the g-word?

"What?" She whispered, barely able to speak from shock.

"Carls, she's my girlfriend," Spencer admitted once again.

"Why…? Why didn't you tell me?" Carly was hurt now. Spencer had been hiding his girlfriend from her.

"Because, I didn't want you getting attached and then having us break up," Spencer explained.

"Bullshit," Carly spat.

"Carly…," Spencer trailed off, "I don't really know… I just like to keep you out of my personal life."

If looks could kill Spencer would have died, Carly's glare was so intense and frightening, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been screwing that bitch," Carly spat. She was entirely sure why she was so against Rachel.

"Five months," Spencer admitted quietly.

Carly couldn't put her anger into words, "I'm going to spend the night with Sam. I can't even look at you right now," she walked up stairs to gather some items for the night.

"Carly!" Spencer called after his little sister.

"Go fuck Rachel," she screamed.

Spencer sighed, "Rach, I think you should go…" He called down the hall towards his room, "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood."


	29. iLose It

**N/A: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have no good excuse this time around but here the 29th chapter. Well just read. Note to my cousin: Hey, Em? I DID mention the other story was on fictionpress not fanfiction. SO SUCK IT. 3 **

"SAM!" Carly burst through the door of the apartment in a flash of rage.

"Shhhh!" Sam came running out of her room, "Freddie's asleep. He just finished a TON of shit for iCarly."

"Sorry…" Carly set her bag on the couch, "I just- I can't believe Spencer would keep this from me."

"Did he say why?" Sam asked before walking to the kitchen a pouring them both a glass of milk and retrieving a plate of chocolate chip cookies Marissa had made.

"He said he was, 'protecting me,'" Carly scoffed, "Complete bullshit."

"Has Spencer ever introduced you to another girlfriend?" Sam took one of the still warm cookies from the plate.

"No… I mean I've met girls who he's dated but none of them have been serious," Carly dunked her cookie in the milk.

"How long has he been seeing this girl?"

"Five months," Carly still couldn't believe that he had hidden this from her from so long..

"Damn…"

"I just couldn't stand to stay in that apartment with that lying pig and his slut," Carly got up and started pacing.

"You're welcome to stay here," Sam wasn't entirely sure if Marissa would be ok with her offer but she'll just have to deal.

"Thanks," Carly plopped down on the couch, "I'm exhausted," she sighed. Clary's eyes drooped and Sam decided they needed to call it a night.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow," Sam told the half-asleep girl on the couch as she retreated to the linen closet. Carly was already asleep when she came back, exhausted from over exerting her energy. Sam carefully draped the blanket and maneuvered the pillow under her head.

"Night Carls," She whispered before turning off the lights and going to join Freddie in bed.

The next morning Carly woke to the sun shining brightly through the blinds. Marissa had just shuffled out of her room in desperate search of coffee.

"AHH!" She let out a startle scream not expecting to wake to see someone on her couch.

Freddie ran out of his room, baseball bat in hand and Sam sneaking up behind him. He looked around for the threat before realizing it was his best friend.

"Oh, yeah," Sam piped up from her place behind Freddie, "Carly slept over."

"I couldn't be in the apartment with Spencer," she explained what had happened last night.

"Carly, Spencer has the right to not want to tell you his love life," Marissa attempted to explain Spence's motives, "I know that if I was dating someone Freddie wouldn't know for a long time. Spencer has you to consider in all this. Perhaps her truly was trying to protect you. Just because he technically he is your brother doesn't mean he's not a parental figure who is responsible for you."

Carly considered this, "He came into our apartment about to have sex with her and he was trying to protect me? Bullshi- I mean phooey," Carly corrected herself after she remembered Marissa's presence.

"He thought you were gone…," Sam's voice trailed off.

"That doesn't excuse it!" Carly argued.

"He's a grown man, he's allowed to be sexually active," Freddie pointed out

"I don't care!" Carly knew that it shouldn't be such a big deal, but she though they shared everything with each other and now she knew he had been hiding this from her for five whole months. She was beyond upset.

A soft rapping came through the door. "Carly…?" A sad male voice came through the wood.

"Don't let him in," Carly crossed her arm across her chest signally she wouldn't talk to her brother.

"Too late," Freddie said as he walked to the door and unlocked it, letting a tired look Spencer in.

"Carly, come home," Spencer pleaded.

"No."

"You can't stay here forever."

"In fact," Marissa stood up, "I will not let you. Carly you need to leave."

Carly could have killed Marissa. "Fine, I'll leave but I'm not going home." She shoved past Spencer and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the elevator.

Spencer sighed, exasperated.

"She'll come around," Freddie assured Spencer.

"I've never seen her so mad," Spencer was close to tears, "I should have told her sooner."

"No, you shouldn't have burst into the apartment in a horny rage," Sam corrected him.

Spencer sighed, "I shouldn't have done that either!"

"Let her blow off some steam but in the mean time, join us for breakfast," Marissa offered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose," Spencer sniffed.

"Spencer, I think the worst imposition has already been imposed," Sam was referring to her moving in with the Bensons, "Stay."

"Really, Spencer, you shouldn't have to be alone," Marissa insisted.

Spencer and Freddie sat awkwardly in the living room as Sam and Marissa made breakfast.

"So…," Freddie attempted to fill the empty space.

"So."

"Freddie?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Both guys were grateful for the break in the silence.

"Can you run out to the store, we need more pancake batter."

"Sure," Freddie stood up.

"Take Spencer with you!" She called.

"Come on Spence," Freddie took his keys off the bureau by the door.

They drove through the city looking for the grocery store. About five minutes in they spotted a tall, thin brunette walking down the street.

"Is that-" Freddie began.

"Stop the car!"

Freddie immediately served over to the side of the road and Spencer quickly jumped out. He went up to the girl and gestured to the car. She glared and shook her head. He yelled then she yelled. He then proceeded to grab her and throw her over his shoulders as she thrashed around. Spencer threw her in the car.

"Drive," Spencer spoke the simple command. He turned to Carly, "What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"I was thinking I needed to get away from you!" She spat.

"I don't care how old you are, you can't just run off like that! I'm still responsible for you. If anything were to happen to you…" Spencer got choked up.

"I'm moving out."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Spencer was back to just being angry. Meanwhile Freddie had pulled into the parking lot and gone into the store.

"I called Griffin. He has his own place and a spare room; I'm staying with him until I go away to college."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"Carly, please!"

"It's done Spencer. When we get back to Bushwell I'm packing my things and leaving."

"Carly, I'm still in charge of you."

"See that's the thing Spencer, you aren't. All these years I've been the adult, so now that I really am one, I'm making an adult decision and moving out. You can do whatever you want with your whore now but you can't stop me from leaving."

Spencer sighed. At least for now this was battle he couldn't win. He settled back in to his seat as Freddie silently got back into the car. The tension was so thick. Carly anger, Spencer's sadness and Freddie had to endure it awkwardly on the ride home. He shifted nervously at every stop. When they pulled into Bushwell's parking lot, Carly immediately stormed out of the car, slamming the door, hard.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled after her, worried about the condition of his Jeep.

Spencer sulked as his walked inside and Freddie walked close behind unsure of how to comfort his friend.

"Spence…" Freddie tried to say something helpful in the elevator but was at a lack of words. Carly's reaction was puzzling at best. She was usually so level headed. Maybe it was the combination of Gibby flaking on her and Spencer's secret keeping that drove her over the edge.

Sam rushed up to Freddie as soon as he walked to the door. "Hey baby," She kissed him before looking into his helpless eyes. "Wait, what happened?"

"We found Carly."

"Oh, what happened?"

"She's moving out of the apartment."

"What the-"

"Sam," Marissa warned as she took the pancake mix from Freddie's hands.

"I was going to say, 'heck'," she lied. Sam turned her attention back to Freddie, "Where's she planning on living? There's no room here…"

"With Griffin, he has a spare room."

"No! No way in hell am I going to let her live there! It's bad enough we're in this situation we don't need a mini Carly running around too and you know as well as I do, that if she lives with him that spare will be housing a baby instead of Carls."

"Sam, we can't do anything about this," Freddie told her apologetically, "Not right now at least. Carly's too fired up."

"I'm her best friend it's my job to knock some sense into her."

"Sam," Freddie caught her hand as she was about to run out the door, "She's over there packing. Carly needs time to cool off. And if living with Griffin is what she wants to do, we may not have to support her but you sure don't need to get in a fight with her right now. She's needs you to help her through this."

"I'll help her through this by knocking some sense into her," Sam's fire had Freddie smiling gently.

"Come on Baby," Freddie pulled her into an embrace, "Spencer's still coming over for breakfast; go help my mom make some pancakes."

Sam scowled, "Fine."


	30. iCall Mel

Carly stayed with Griffin and so far, as far Sam could tell, nothing was going on between them besides rooming together. Spencer sulked around his apartment constructing dark sculptures. Several times with in the past few weeks Sam had heard Rachel pounding on Spencer's door, begging him to talk to her but to no avail.

"I'm getting worried about Spencer." Sam was sitting on the bed while Freddie wrote some college essay or something.

"I know baby," Freddie didn't even look at her. He just kept typing away at the keys.

"Freddie," Sam whined, vying for attention.

He sighed and turned his chair to face the needy blonde, "What?"

"Come lay with me," She begged.

"Sam, I have this essay-" He was cut short by the puppy dog look at Sam's face. Freddie took off his reading glasses which had been resting on his nose and went to cuddle with Sam. He kissed her gently on the top of her head. "What's on your mind baby?"

"Do you think they'll ever make up?" Sam looked up at him. Her large blue eyes swirled with innocence and pain, "I mean, I know how it is when siblings don't talk."

"Did you ever call Mel?"

"No," she grudging admitted.

"Don't you think she should know she's about to become an aunt?"

"Maaaaaybeee…"

"Sam!"

"Oh, come on we were all snuggling nicely and then you had to bring up my sister!"

"Sam," Freddie picked up her cell phone, "Call her," He demanded.

Sam gave him the stink eye but did call her twin. "Melanie? Yeah, its Sam…. Mel? Mel! We need to talk… No, it's not Mom…. Well, it's not bad but it's not exactly ideal… Melanie, I'm pregnant."

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

Mel's voice came through the speaker on the phone so loud that Freddie could clearly hear it and Sam had to pull the device away from her ear. Sam rolled her eyes and put Mel on speaker so Freddie could listen.

"Mel! Quit it! I need my hearing…," Sam growled. Her sister's enthusiasm for everything always put a toll on her.

"I can't believe it! OMG! I'm going to buy her little dresses and onesies and-!"

"Mel! Shut up!"

"I'm coming to visit, I'll get on a plane and-!"

"Mel, you have school."

"So?"

"You are the only Puckett who has any chance of doing something, stay there."

"I'm joining you in the summer."

"Mel- you don't have to."

"I am not missing the birth of my little niece or nephew!"

"You'll be in school already! I'm not due until mid-September."

"I'm taking the year off anyway; I'm supposed to go to Italia with my boyfriend, Al. I can push it back though."

"Mel-"

"We aren't discussing this, Baby Sister!"

"Oh, not with the Baby Sister again," Sam glared at the phone.

"So, Sam," Melanie realized she hadn't ask an important question, "Who's the father?"

Sam looked at Freddie and smiled, "It's Freddie."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mel screamed. "YOU AND FREDDIE?"

"It's not exactly what you think," Freddie decided this was his time to step in, "It kinda just happened, we weren't dating."

"What about now? Any plans concerning your- relationship?" Mel asked.

"We- we haven't really talked about it yet," Sam looked over at Freddie realizing with everything that has happened within the last month they hadn't talked about their relationship.

Freddie tried to keep his composure but was silently cursing Mel, "Yeah, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh, well if you guys get married I call MOH!"

"MOH?" Sam was completely unaware of many girly things like the term MOH.

"Maid-of-Honor, silly!"

"I think that's my decision, Mel."

"Pish-posh, you couldn't not pick your only sissy!"

"What about Carly?"

"Alright, Mel! We'll talk to you later!" Freddie cut of the call before Sam got vicious. She didn't like people telling her what to do.

"She has a point."

"So you agree? She should MOH," Freddie was trying, and failing, to avoid the relationship talk.

"Freddie…" Sam warned, she wasn't in the mood to fool around, "I know we are in a relationship now but we are more than that… I love you and we have little Tootsie to think about."

"Tootsie?" Freddie looked at the blonde as if she was losing her mind.

"Well, we don't know if it's a Charlie or an Emilie yet, so I call it Tootsie! But that is not what we are talking about."

"Sam," Freddie sighed.

"Do you not want to marry me?" Sam look hurt?

"No, baby, of course that's not the case!" He took both her hands in his. "It's just-" He paused choosing his words carefully, "I love you but we are so young. I wanted to be sure."

"We don't have much room for not being sure."

"People do it every day, Sam. We grew up without both parents."

"All the more reason to stay together! You experienced it firsthand."

"Just because my father was never around doesn't mean I'd be like him!" Freddie was incredibly offended at her comparison, "Just like you aren't like your mom."

"Ok. A) if I'm not like her why am I pregnant? B) that isn't what we are discussing! Freddie, are we going to get married?"

"Maybe, I can't give you a better answer," He was apologetic but he couldn't bring himself to propose, especially in this way.

Sam put on a brave face, "Freddie get me some water?"

"Sure," He got up and left the room. Sam quickly scurried to the door and locked it. Freddie returned to find he could not get in and began pounding on the door, "Sam! Sam! Let me in!"

"No!"

"Sam! Come on!"

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Sam! I'm sorry! Please let me in!"

"Nope!"

"Sam, it's my bed!"

"It became my bed too when you asked me to move in. Now I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She moved away from the door and curled up in the bed thinking about their conversation as Freddie did the same on the couch.


	31. iSmell a Ring in the Mix

"Good morning, Fredwart," Sam greeted her waking boyfriend as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"I hate you," He groggily glared at her as he attempted to get off the couch, "This completely screwed up my back."

"Not my fault," Sam rummaged through the fridge for the pancake batter.

"Sammy, you have to see where I'm coming from with this!"

Sam closed the fridge and pulled Freddie into a hug, "I do get it but I want our baby to have a normal life with two married parents. I love you."

"I love you too but-,"

Sam pushed him away, "I don't want to hear it."

"Sam-," he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it! Until you decided what you want to do, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Sam, you can't do that!"

Sam's glare pierced right through him, "Watch. Me." She stomped back into their shared room and slammed the door. Freddie heard the click of the lock.

Freddie sighed. He had decided last night what he wanted to do. He just needed Sam to wait a bit and some help from his friends.

"What was all that?" Marissa came out of her bedroom wearing the fluffy purple robe Freddie had gotten her when he was little.

"We called Sam's sister last night and she brought up the topic of our relationship and now she's mad."

"Oh. She's not taking it so well?"

"She just doesn't know what I have planned, Mom, and I'm going to need your help. I have some money saved… but I don't think it's enough."

"What are you saying Freddie?"

"I want to buy her a ring."

"Like an engagement ring?"

"Exactly."

A huge smile spread across Marissa's face, "How much do you have saved?"

"About two grand."

"Save it for the baby. I'll pay for the ring."

"Mom…"

"Freddie save it. I have some old jewelry that I was saving for an occasion just like this."

Freddie looked skeptically at his mother, "An occasion where your 18 year old son knocks a girl up and wants to marry her?"

"Something like that. Give me the day to get you the cash, then take Carly shopping tomorrow to look for a ring. She knows Sam best."

"Mom, thank you so much… You've done so much for us and have been so supportive. And now this… I owe you so much."

"Freddie that's what mothers do," She smiled at him before going to fix breakfast.

Sam flew out of the bedroom in a huff. "I'm going to Carly's," she said before slamming the door.

Freddie looked after her, not sure of what to do. "It's just the hormones," Marissa assured him.

"Hormones and Sam don't work well."

"He doesn't want to marry me! After he did this to me!" Sam and Carly were up in Carly's room. Carls sat on her bed and she watched Sam pace back and forth.

"Sam you can't tell you're pregnant yet."

Sam glared at Carly, "You get my point." She sighed as she sank into Carly's desk chair, "I was just hoping I would be able to turn my life around after high school."

"Sam! Honestly, getting pregnant is the best thing that has happened to you! You've gotten out of your mother's house, the abuse has stopped, and Freddie loves you."

Sam thought about it for a moment before scowling, "I hate when your right."

Carly's phone made the noise telling her she had gotten a text, a text from Freddie no less.

Freddie: Carly I need your help.

Carly: With what? I've currently got Sam up here bitching about you.

Freddie: Well actually that's what I need help with. I want to propose.

Carly: SHUT UP!

Freddie: Seriously. But I need your help picking out a ring. Shopping tomorrow?

Carly: Of course!

"Who's that?" Sam asked when she realized Carly had stopped paying attention.

"Oh. Um. Just Griffin. He was just wondering if we needed anything while he was out."

"Oh. Well what's with the goofy grin?"

"What goofy grin?"

"THAT goofy grin!" Sam pointed and laughed, "You aren't falling for him again are you?"

"What? No!" Carly laughed, "I can't get past his Peewee Baby collection."

"Well, that grin is the sign of a happy girl," Sam narrowed her eyes, "I will find out the source of that grin Carly Shay. I promise."

"I'm sure you will Sam, I'm sure you will," the goofy grin spread across Carly's face once again. She just couldn't contain her happiness!


	32. iWatch a Disney Movie

**A/N: I don't own Disney… or iCarly… if I did they'd be dirty. **

**Sorry about that! I screwed up some details but here it is! Fixed. Lol**

**Finally another update! I hope y'all are still interested! Dunno why I said y'all… I'm from Chicago dammit! That's besides the point. Summer's coming up and that means I'll have more time to work on my writing! YAY! That means MORE UPDATES! Please continue to tell me what you think. It honestly makes my entire life to know that y'all (there it is again) like the story. **

"What about this one?" Freddie held up a simple ring, one with a platinum band and a trio of diamonds.

"I dunno," Carly was holding another ring, gold band with a large gem in the middle and surrounding smaller diamonds.

"To gaudy, it isn't Sam," Freddie turned down the suggestion.

The salesperson kept eyeing the pair, unsure of whether or not to trust their intent, not many eighteen year olds came in shopping for engagement rings. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to look at our fine selection of lockets."

"No, no," Freddie insisted, "I need a ring."

"You know those are engagements rings. We have a fine selection of promise rings I'm sure-"

Freddie cut the guy off, "Look, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my pregnant girlfriend. I love her, now I would prefer if you helped me find one so you could get your stupid commission or I'll go elsewhere."

The snooty salesman huffed and went to retrieve more rings for the pair to look at. "What's your budget?"

"Five."

"Humpf," The salesman, whose name was Roy, brought out a set of rings, "We just got these in. Everything should be under your budget. These are from our Disney line."

"This one is perfect!" Freddie carefully picked up a simple ring set with a large diamond in the center and a slightly smaller diamond on either side set in silver.

"That is the 'Belle' ring. $4,500."

"Done."

"I'll draw up the paper work," Roy took the ring in the back.

A half hour later Carly was sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall next to Freddie munching on a soft pretzel as he admired the ring.

"You think she'll like it?" Freddie asked absentmindedly as he stared at the ring.

"She'll love it. It's funny; Belle's her favorite Disney character. So," she began before biting into her pretzel, "How are you going to propose?"

"I'm still working out the details."

Carly looked at her watch, "Let's get going. I told Griffin I'd make dinner tonight."

Freddie walked into the apartment. His mother would be working but Sam should be around.

"Sammy?"

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head.

"Fredwart."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Sam, come on I brought take out."

Sam eyed the brown bag suspiciously, "You know this doesn't get you out of the dog house."

Freddie laughed, "I know. I also got us this," he pulled out a copy of Beauty and the Beast on Blu-ray.

"I love this movie!" Sam snatched the box away from him and examined it, "We have a Blu-ray?"

Freddie just laughed again, "Get some plates and I'll turn it on."

Sam got a matching pair of paper plates and glasses and sat down next to Freddie on the couch. They ate their food, contently watching the movie. When they were down, Sam snuggled into Freddie's arms and continued watching the movie.

Freddie nervously pawed at the little box in his pocket waiting for the right moment.

A small tear slipped down Sam's eye when Gaston kill Beast. Almost time. He gripped the box. As the Beast turn into a man, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sam?" Freddie held the box out in the palm of his hand. Sam gasped.

Freddie got down on one knee. "Sammy, I know we haven't always gotten along but deep down I knew I cared for you. I didn't know that caring could so quickly turn into love. I do love you, Sam, and now I'll love our baby too," Sam was sobbing by this point, "So, Samantha Julianne Puckett, will you marry me?"

Sam nodded furiously through her sobbing and Freddie slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful!" she cried before throwing herself on Freddie and kissing him passionately. "You can sleep in our bed tonight. Well, that is if we get any sleep," Sam laughed flirtatiously before dragging him into the bedroom.

The next day Sam was showing everyone the ring. Seriously, _everyone_. From Carly to the hotdog stand guy, everyone in Seattle knew that Sam Puckett was soon going to be Mrs. Fredward Benson.

Sam had to get right down to business. She was too excited not to! She and Mrs. Benson started planning right away. They started with a check list of everything they needed to do before the wedding, which grew quite long in the coming weeks. First was to pick a date. Sam and Freddie argued about whether or not it should be before or after the baby came. Sam voted for after. She didn't want to have to rush things, or wear a maternity wedding dress but she didn't mention that. Freddie wanted before. He argued that Sam had said she wanted the baby to be born into a family with a married mommy and daddy. In Sam's defense she didn't say they had to be married before the baby, even though that was ideal but their situation was far from ideal.

Mrs. Benson ended up taking Sam side.

"Samantha doesn't need any of the stress that a time constraint adds," she told Freddie. Eventually Freddie gave in and decided year from the day they got engaged, February 20, 2013. That gave them about four months, they estimated, after the baby was born and just enough time to find a dress.

The last months of the trio's senior year went by all too fast. With wedding planning, finals, the baby and iCarly there was nothing else on anyone's mind.

"Sam, baby, come to bed," Freddie was already in bed but Sam was still had the computer looking at more wedding stuff.

"But I need to make a list of florists and caterers to look at!" Sam protested.

"Sammy, we're graduating tomorrow! Take a break Sweetie," Freddie got up and pried Sam from the computer. "You need some sleep… and some loving," Freddie smirked. Sam had really grown to enjoy, well much more than simply _enjoy_, sleeping with Freddie. After the first time it had kept getting better and better. She immediately melted in his hands and Freddie began to kiss her neck.

Sam moaned in pleasure but she had baby on the brain, "You at our next doctor's appointment we get to hear the baby's heart beat!"

Freddie groaned and Sam glared. "I'm sorry Baby but I just want to spend some time with you without having to think about the wedding or the baby or iCarly."

Sam looked at Freddie. She knew he was right. She _had_ been preoccupied lately but Freddie had been acting more like horny teenager than usual. Her lack a cooperation wasn't helping in that department.

"Fine. I'll try to relax," Sam kissed Freddie, "I'm sorry!" Freddie rolled onto his back and groaned. They weren't getting anywhere tonight.


	33. iGraduate

**A/N: Yesh! Another update! Don't get a heart attack guys. Remember to tell me what you think! It drives my little writer's heart and unless I get some feedback I'm going to keep you guys in suspense. ;) There's some incentive. Oh god... I sound greedy. **

The next morning was sheer chaos. Sam and Carly were running all over the place. They were yelling about hair, make-up, dresses, and everything in between. Graduation was at noon and he hadn't seen the girls like this since prom.

"Carly! Help me with my hair!" Freddie could hear Sam and Carly freaking out in his bedroom.

Freddie was in his the bathroom fixing his own hair. His hands were slippery with sweat, nervous for the future. In just a few hours he would no longer be a high school student. He would be a college student and soon a husband and father.

"Oh god, don't think about that now Freddie," he muttered to himself, "One step at a time."

"What was that Freddie?" His mother emerged from her room fixing an earring.

"Nothing, Mom."

"It's ok to be nervous Honey," Mrs. Benson rubbed her son's back like she had when he was little, "Lots of big changes are happening- some you weren't planning on- but I know you can handle it but you're right. One step at a time, Honey, just take one step at a time."

Sam looked stunning in a white one shoulder dress with a pleated bodice and a banded waist embellished with a beaded and rhinestoned floral pattern that was lightly pleated from the waist. Her shoes were a pair of six inch platform pumps decorated with a floral and leopard print.

"You look incredible," Freddie stood in shock as Sam twirled from him. Carly had braided a portion of Sam's hair and pulled it and the rest of her hair into a sexy bun at the nape of her neck. Sam had managed to apply a sultry smoky eye on her and Carly.

"Really Baby?" Sam frowned, "Even with my huge stomach?"

"Especially, because of your belly! My baby's in there!" He kissed her stomach. By this time there was no hiding it. Sam was preggers, very preggers.

"We need to go!" Carly yelled as she zoomed past the couple. She was quickly stopped in her tracks when she saw Spencer standing outside dressed and ready to go. "What the hell are you doing?" They hadn't spoken in months.

"Going to my little sister's graduation," Spencer had his hands in his pockets but was standing confidently.

"Don't bother," Carly spat.

"I'm not missing this no matter how mad you are."

Carly scowled, "Fine!" and she stormed off to the elevator.

Freddie and Sam shared a look. "Go talk to her," Freddie urged.

Sam followed Carly who was frantically pressing the down button, "Come on!"

"Carls," Sam soothed, "He's your only family right now. You need to make amends some time."

"No I don't!" She screamed.

"Carly, he didn't tell you that he had a steady girlfriend. It isn't the end of the world," she gently placed a hand on Carly's shoulder, "Let's graduate."

"Fredward Benson!"

Freddie stood up regally and walked across the stage to retrieve his diploma. He could see his mother crying and Sam let out a loud, vulgar, sign of approval.

About a dozen more names and Sam was called .

"Samantha Puckett!"

She walked, well more like waddled, with her head held high to Principal Franklin and took her diploma.

"Carly Shay!"

Carly was the final member of their group to get her diploma. She saw Spencer sitting in the crowd next to Mrs. Benson. Why couldn't her father be here? She spotted Gibby too. Gah! She really hadn't talked to him since he blew off their date.

None of them cared about anything else. They were done.

"The Class of 2012!" Everyone rose and the auditorium was filled with clapping.

"Can we just get out of here?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie when they had gotten off the stage.

"We should stay for a little bit," Sam urged.

"I don't want to talk to Spencer or Gibby!" She spotted Griffin. "Griffin!" She caught his attention, "Can you take me home?" Griffin nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

Sam was surprised at how well that had actually worked out for them considering they had gone out last year.

"Maybe we should go. This is kinda pointless," Freddie shrugged.

"I guess." Sam took her fiancé's hand and followed him back to the car.

"We have an appointment Wednesday, and then we can go shopping for baby stuff. This baby is due in four months and we barely have anything!"

"You know we get to find out the sex this time," Freddie smiled and squeezed Sam's hand, "That's why we don't have anything!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Sam was bouncing up and down.

Carly hadn't seen Spencer at the party. She figured he had gone home.

"Spencer?" Carly knocked on the door to her old apartment and found it to be unlocked. "Spencer?" she called out again.

She found him up in the studio. "I haven't been up here in a while," he said without looking at her stroking the car he had installed for them.

"Thanks for letting us still use it. I don't think Sam and Freddie could survive without the revenue."

Spencer was silent.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm sorry I got so angry. I-I don't know why it bothered me so much but it did."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really was trying to protect you Carls."

"Spence you don't need to protect me."

"I'm your big brother I will _always_ need to protect you. I promised Dad."

Carly laughed.

Spencer's phone rang. "It's Colonel Morgan. Hello?" Spencer went pale, "Thank you Colonel," And he hung up.

Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes and he could barely get the words out.

"Carly, Dad's been in an accident."

Carly knew what was coming but she asked anyways, "Is he okay?" She cried.

"No. He died last night."


	34. iAftermath

**A/N: Oh gawd! Didn't see that coming did you? DID YOU? And you all better thank SeddieLuver98 and hejk12345 for the update! Thanks to their beautiful comments that completely made my entire life you get the next chapter. :) **

Carly couldn't bring herself to get out of bed since she found out. She cried all through the night and now into the next day and had locked herself in her old room.

After about twelve hours Sam decided Carly needed people and picked the lock.

"Carly, you need to eat something!" Sam had been at her side since she had been able to get in her room. Her dad had been all Carly had left since her mom died and now he was gone too.

Carly hadn't moved, eaten or showered since the call from Colonel Morgan. Spencer had managed to keep it together but he was close to losing it too. Mrs. Benson was helping him with the funeral arrangements.

"Please Carly!" Sam begged as she waved a plate of food in front of Carly.

"Sam we need to go," Freddie popped his head into Carly's room.

"One minute!" She called after him. "We have an appointment to find out the sex! Isn't that exciting?" She tried to cheer Carly up a little but to no avail. Sam left, disheartened, and found Freddie waiting outside. "How's Spencer holding up?" she asked.

"Not much better but he's trying to stay strong for Carly," Freddie took his phone out and replied to a text from his mother.

"They don't deserve this Freddie," Sam clung to her fiancé as they walked out to Freddie's car.

"No one deserves this Baby," he kissed the top of her head before she climbed in the passenger side. "But let's try to think of the baby. Right now it's all about our baby."

"You know we'll finally be able to pick definite names!" They had spent countless nights debating on names and had finally agreed that until they knew the sex the discussion was closed. Tonight there should be an all our war between the two.

"Mrs. Benson?" The nurse called Sam. Neither one corrected her. It would be true soon enough

"Hello Mrs. Benson," Sam's doctor came in the room shortly after the young nurse had led them in, "Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other with gigantic smiles. They nodded furiously. Dr. Collins spread the goo on Sam's belly and rubbed the device around to get the picture.

Dr. Collins furrowed her brow, confused. "I'll be right back," she left the room and quickly came back with another doctor. They whispered something between them before Dr. Collins turned around. By this time Sam and Freddie were getting nervous.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson, you're having twins," Dr. Collins informed them with a warm smile.

"Are you serious?" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Very much so!"

"Ohmigod Freddie! Twins!" Her smile reached from ear to ear. It hadn't hit her yet that twins meant double the work but it did hit Freddie, hard, but he forced a smile for Sam.

"It looks like a boy and a girl," Dr. Collins stared intently at the screen.

"This is great!" Sam couldn't contain her excitement.

If Sam could skip she would have. She was overflowing with joy. Twins! She would get a mini Sam and a mini Freddie.

Freddie was still in shock when they walked back to the car. Sam was chattering on about how happy she was and now they could choose two names and needed two of everything while Freddie drove absentmindedly to the mall.

Sam buzzed around the baby store before a consultant came up.

"Can I help you?" The older woman asked.

"I don't think so," Sam picked up matching stuffed puppies in blue and pink.

"Are you having twins?"

"Yeah! We just found out," Sam beamed.

"Well congratulations," the woman smiled, "I'm Angela," she extended a hand, "Are you having a baby shower? We could get you registered."

Sam's eyes lit up and she looked to Freddie. "Well, I would assume that we'd have a shower."

"Come with me," Angela led them to the register and handed Sam one of the registry guns, "just point and shoot."

After some discussion, Freddie and Sam agreed that they would buy the large pieces of furniture like cribs and a changing table and put toys, diapers, clothes and other miscellaneous items on the registry. They left with around two thousand dollars worth of furniture ordered and coming sometime next week.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked as Spencer as she pushed open the door to the Shay's apartment.

Spencer's eyes were red and puffy, "No change since you guys left," he sniffed. Freddie sat down with Spencer and Sam went to check on Carly.

Carly was still in her old bed but now she was crying over a photo album. Sam wasn't sure if she should take it away.

"I haven't seen him in four years, Sam!" Carly cried, "And now I have to bury him."

Sam wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she stood quietly as Carly talked through her sobs.

"I barely knew him cause he was always gone," she held on tight to a stuffed elephant, "but he always remembered to send me stuff," she held out the elephant, "like this! He sent me this when he was docked in India! I just want my daddy!" she bawled.

Sam sat on the bed and embraced her friend the best she could. She just held her as she cried.

_Knock. Knock. _

The girls turned around to see Griffin standing in the doorway.

"I brought you some clothes," he offered a pile of cloth to the girls. Sam took the pile and set it aside.

Griffin took Sam's place at Carly's side. Sam had comforted her but Griffin made her feel better, safer in his arms. Looking at the pair, Sam decided it was time for her to bow out.

Griffin held Carly for a long time as she convulsed in sobs. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When she had stopped, Carly looked up at Griffin. They had been living together for several months now and his PeeWee Babies _had_ been in storage for like a year...

Griffin wiped away several tears that lingered on Carly's cheeks. He leaned in for a kiss and Carly let him. Her lips tasted salty from the tears but the kiss was soft and sweet. Carly broke the kiss and turned away.

"What wrong?" Griffin took her hand.

"My father just died… I can't do this right now," she avoided eye contact.

"I understand," He made a move to leave.

"Please no. Stay. Just hold me," she took his arms and wrapped them around her. "Do you want to watch some TV?" She could feel Griffin nod behind her.


	35. iFuneral

**A/N: Oh gawd, Morgan! Your comments make my life. Never apologize for writing a long comment- it made me dance around my room like a psycho person. I'm so glad you and everyone else likes it! I can't wait for everyone to find out the names I've picked out for the babies! 3 But you don't get to know until they're born. Keep reading and commenting 33 I love all the support. Remember to check out some of my original fics ****at .com/~thewordswillflow**

"I feel so bad for Spencer and Carly," Sam and Freddie were lying in bed.

"Me too," Freddie was rubbing Sam's belly absentmindedly. Freddie's eyes grew wide and he looked at Sam.

She smiled excitedly, "Did you feel that?"

He nodded, "Have they kicked before?"

Sam shook her head and Freddie kept his hands on her stomach to see if they'd do it again. A minute later they both felt the kick. This was starting to feel real to them.

"I'm so glad you were here to feel that!" Sam snuggled back into Freddie's arms.

"Me too Baby. Me too," He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"We should talk about names," Sam yawned.

"Well we could each pick a name," Freddie suggested.

Sam considered this proposition, "That would make things fair. Can I choose the boy's?"

"Yeah," Freddie had secretly wanted to name his daughter.

"But if one of us strongly opposes the name it has to be changed," she looked at him pointedly.

"What?" Freddie didn't think he had bad taste when it came to this kind of thing.

"Nothing," Sam said innocently, "Are Charles and Emilie still on the table?"

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about going in another direction."

"Me too," Sam said thoughtfully.

Across the hall Carly and Spencer were finally spending some time alone since they had gotten the call from Colonel Morgan. They were curled up in Carly's bed watching some home videos and looking through their scrap books. Spence had known their father better than Carly and was telling her all about him.

"He was so happy when you were born," Spencer pointed to a picture of a tiny baby Carly and his parents, "I was jealous," he flipped the page. There was a picture of a twelve-year-old Spencer holding his newborn sister. Their mother got sick a few years later and Spencer had cared for her ever since. "You were so little when Mom got sick but she loved you so much, she had big plans for you."

"I don't remember her…" Carly touched a picture of her mother holding her.

"You were so little Carly… It's understandable."

"And I barely knew Dad. I don't know my parents Spencer and now I never will," another tear slide down her cheek.

"It isn't your fault," he rubbed his sister's shoulder protectively.

"I know."

"So…"

"So…"

"Is anything happening between you and Griffin?" Spencer blurted.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "he kissed me today but I don't know if it's going to go anywhere. The timing's off."

"Oh."

"Are you still seeing Rachel?"

"Of course not. I ended it after our fight."

"I'm sorry I got so mad Spencer."

"I should have told you."

"No, it's your life. You spent most of it caring for me; you deserve to have a private love life."

"Thanks Carly."

The funeral was three days later. So many people came to give their condolences to Carly and Spencer. It really was touching. Flowers filled the space Colonel Morgan was really loved.

Griffin, Sam and Freddie didn't leave their side through the whole ordeal. Freddie and Griffin both knew how it felt to lose their father and Sam didn't know her father at all. They were able to comfort them and get Carly and Spencer through the day.

Carly and Spencer each were each able to speak about their father during the eulogy.

"My mother died when I was three," Carly began, "My father was- was by her side since the moment she got sick. When I was six, he went back on duty and I rarely saw him. So I barely knew my parents. I wish he could have visited once more before he died. I don't think I even remember the last words he spoke to me," Carly began to break down, "but he gave his life for his country and I couldn't think of a more noble way to go. I love you Daddy."

Then it was Spencer's turn.

"Unlike my sister, I knew my father pretty well. When I was little he retired from the Navy for a while to spend time with us. My mother got pregnant with Carly and Dad was overjoyed. He had missed my birth but now he was getting a second chance. She got sick soon after Carly was born and then he was all we had left. Three years later he went back to the Navy and entrusted Carly to Grand-dad until I was a little older. He always made sure to call every Saturday. But as the years past and as Dad climbed the ladder of success the calls got shorter and less frequent. I never got mad at him for that. He was my source of income. He was the reason Carly and I are so fortunate. Dad, I'd just like to say thank you for everything. I understand why you were gone all the time and it's ok. I love you."

He went back to his seat where Carly was curled up crying in Griffin's arms and Sam was trying to console her by rubbing her back.

The day was so surreal. It was like a dream, no, a nightmare. Carly screamed through her sobbing at the cemetery when they were lowering the casket in the ground. Freddie held her back so she wouldn't lunge of top of it. When it was in the ground and the dirt was being piled on, Freddie let her go and she collapsed on the ground.

And then it was over.

There was a reception after they left the cemetery. Many people attended. They had known Steven Shay at some point during his short life- school, the military or through Amy, Carly's mother. They had all loved him and were heart broken when they had gotten the news.

Carly was numb from all the condolences and the stories about her father. These people were strangers to her and they knew him better than his own daughter and now she couldn't do anything about that.

She thought about everything he would miss like her college graduation, her wedding day, the birth of her children and every other important milestone in her life. He was taken too soon. She still needed her daddy.

"Are you ok?" a very pregnant Sam came up behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she snapped.

Sam didn't say anything else she just slung her arms around her best friend and Carly clung tight.

"I've talked enough," she whispered.


	36. iBuild a Crib

**A/N: Morgan! Where'd you go? :( I missed your beautiful comments. As for everyone else, thanks for reading glad you're still reading! Continue to comment! They drive me. I always tell all my friends when I get a new comment just because they make me sooooooooo happy! :D**

"Are you sure you're doing this right?" Sam stood behind Freddie as he began to assemble the changing table. It, the cribs, bookcase, and dressers had arrived yesterday and Sam and Freddie had decided to take the day and set up the room. Two weeks ago Mrs. Benson had moved upstairs. Freddie and Spencer had taken that weekend and painted the room a pale yellow with white stripes.

"I think I know what I'm doing, Sammy," Freddie had borrowed some tools from Spencer, who was coming over in a little bit to help.

"But it doesn't look like that in the picture," she held the instructions, looking at them intently. Freddie sighed and got up, took the paper and flipped it right-side up. "Oh!"

"Why don't you go see if Carly's busy?" Freddie nudged his pregnant fiancée out of the nursery.

"But- but- but," Sam protested.

"Look, you aren't going to be of any help to me right now anyway. When we're ready to arrange everything I'll call you. Spencer will be here soon and it'll all be okay."

Sam pouted, "Fine…," she mumbled before sulking away. Freddie could hear her calling obnoxiously for Carly as she went out the door.

Freddie continued to attempt to assemble the furniture. He hadn't gotten very far when Spencer came over.

"Hey, Freddo," Spencer walked into the nursery and set down a toolbox, "Doesn't look like you've gotten too far." He eyed the disassembled changing table.

"I'm not very good with stuff like this," he admitted.

"I'm a pro! Don't worry we'll have this assembled in an hour," Spencer smiled.

"You realize we have five other pieces to assemble right?" Freddie said discouraged.

Spencer hesitated, realizing the daunting task ahead of them, "We have tomorrow too."

Freddie smiled at his friend and mentor. He was glad to have someone, asides from his mom, Carly and Sam, to help him through this.

By the end of the day Spencer and Freddie had managed to put together the changing table, the bookcase and a crib.

"We'll do the rest tomorrow," Spencer wiped some sweat from his brow and got up from the floor.

"Thanks Spence. I don't think I could've done this without you."

"Eh," Spencer shrugged, "Sam would've figured it out."

Freddie gave Spencer a 'hell no' look, "She was holding the instructions upside down. Those babies are messing with her head."

"Have you guys discussed names?" Spencer asked as he started cleaning up his tools.

"Yeah, I get to name the girl and she's naming the boy," Freddie explained, "I can't discuss the name with anyone and she can't discuss the name with anyone."

"Oh."

"Yeah I don't even get to know what she's naming our son until he's born and she doesn't get to know what name I've picked out."

"Unorthodox."

"As are we," Freddie smiled.

"Hello Spencer," Mrs. Benson popped her head into the nursery, "why don't you go get Carly and have dinner with us? There's plenty of food!"

"Thanks Mrs. Benson but Carly and I are busy tonight. Maybe some other time," Spencer said graciously.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Benson left the room.

"What are you too doing?" Freddie asked.

"Carly has a date and I'm teaching an art class tonight at the community college down the street," Spencer explained.

"A date?" This was the first Freddie was hearing of this.

"Yeah, with Griffin. She didn't tell you?"

"Nope, but I really haven't seen much of her this week," Freddie shrugged.

Carly had moved back in with Spencer. During such a difficult time she decided she needed her older brother, and really her only family, near her.

"Where do you want this?" Sam held up a box filled with pillows. She had been helping Carly get settled in, only lift the light boxes.

"Next to my bed," Carly set down a box fill with DVDS and pointed. Carly looked around. All the major furniture was there, she just had to put her belongings in their place and she would be done moving for a while.

Sam sat down awkwardly on the bed, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out," Carly attempted to sound nonchalant.

"Out? With who?"

"Griffin," she pulled out a couple of shirts trying to decide what she should wear.

"On a date?" Sam's smile spread across her face.

"I suppose so," she tried to suppress a smile but failed.

"Awww!" Sam rested her hand on her growing stomach, "Where's he taking you?"

"Galini's and then we're going to go see a movie," Carly held up a skirt and shirt but shook her head and toss the shirt back into its drawer.

"Movies are good for making out," Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Carly was embarrassed by her friend's suggestion.

"So you lived with him for four almost five months and you didn't make out with him yet?"

"No…!" Carly turned away from Sam in order to hide her blushing.

"You did! You so did!" Sam bounced up and down on the bed.

"I don't kiss and tell," Carly smirked.

Sam bounced up and down on the bed and chattered on talking about everything and nothing.

Carly picked a black denim skirt and sheer flowing white top. She was able tidy herself up just in the nick of time.

"Carly, Griffin's here!" Spencer called from the first floor and he didn't sound happy.

Carly quickly went downstairs with Sam waddling close behind. When they got downstairs Spencer was attempting to be intimidating and Griffin was letting Spencer feel like he was protecting his little sister.

"Got it?" Spencer finished whatever speech he had just been giving.

"Yes," he nodded as though he was in the military.

"Spencer!" Carly scolded. Spencer pouted but didn't say anything.

"When will you be home?" Spencer called weakly after them.

"I dunno," Carly was too busy on cloud nine to be bothered by her overprotective brother.

With nothing else to do, Sam walked across the hall.

"Hey Sammy," Freddie was wearing his glasses with his nose deep in a book. He set the book down and went to take off his glasses but Sam stopped him.

"I like your glasses. You should wear them all the time," She snuggled into his arms.

"Really?" No one had ever told him that his glasses actually looked _good_.

"Yeah! I have this weird thing for guys who wear glasses," Sam smirked. "So how much did you get done today?"

"One of the cribs, the changing table and the bookcase," Freddie shifted so that his head was resting on top of Sam's and locked his hands in hers on top of her ever growing belly, "Spencer's gonna help me finished tomorrow."

"Can we go to bed now?" Sam pleaded.

"Sure," Freddie smiled and kissed the top of her head.


	37. iSpend Some Time With Carly

**A/N: So I promised that with summer would come more updates… well I guess I lied… I'm sorry :/ but hey here's another chapter to hold you over until inspiration strikes again. Let's hope that's soon. Its kinda a filler chapter so bear with me! And guess what! You guys might be able to expect a sequal! I got a great idea last night!**

Criffin got serious and fast! They became almost as inseparable as Seddie. As much as Sam, Freddie and Carly set time aside to hang out it seemed like they were growing apart. With the wedding and the babies on the way, Sam and Freddie were in a completely different place from Carly and Griffin, who were still in the honeymoon phase.

"Freddieeee," Sam whined from her place on the couch. "I miss Carly!" She frowned.

"She lives right across the hall." Freddie sat at the Benson's small dining table working on something Sam would have a hard time understanding. "Go see her."

"But she's always out with Griffin!" Sam continued to whine, "And I'm all pregnant."

Freddie chuckled, "I think you could walk across the hall."

"But I don't want to!"

"Then text her."

"You don't think I tried that already."

"Have you called her?"

"No…"

"Then call her!"

Sam glared at her fiancé and picked up her phone, "Carly? Where are you? I miss you! Take a break from screwing lover boy and come spend some time with me!"

There was an audible, "SAM!" from the other line.

"COME. OVER." After she finally got the green light from Carly, Sam hung up the phone.

"Carly's coming over," Sam smiled triumphantly.

"So I heard," Freddie briefly went back to his work, "Are they really sleeping together?"

"What, are you jealous?" Sam suddenly got defensive.

Freddie walked over and kissed Sam on the forehead, calming her down, "I have you. If anything everyone ought to be jealous of me."

Sam smiled, "I'll let it slide this time, Benson."

Freddie sat down next to Sam, "Have you put in any thought to the wedding? Like a date?"

"All I know is that I want to have it next summer. We won't have school, the twins will be born and we'll have a whole year to plan," Sam snuggled into Freddie's arms.

"We?" Freddie raised an eyebrow. Over the years Freddie had watched enough of those wedding shows to know that the bride is in charge.

"Yes we! I need help," Sam elbowed him.

"Are you sure you want me helping? I mean this is supposed to be your day."

"You'll be there too, Nub."

"Wouldn't you rather have Carly or my mom help? Or even your sister?" Freddie shifted to a more comfortable position.

"My sister's on the other side of the country! How would she be able to help?" Sam look at Freddie like he was an idiot.

"I thought she was coming to help with the babies anyway…."

"Like hell! She's going to college in the fall," Sam said adamantly.

"But-" Freddie began to protest but was interrupted by Carly's entrance.

"Hey guys!" She greeted the pair.

"Freddie, go away," Sam demanded.

"What? But-" Freddie caught Sam's glare. "Fine…," He reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch and went into his room.

Carly quickly took his spot next to Sam and the girls looked at each other with gigantic grins.

"So…?" Carly began.

"So… How's it going with Griffin?" Sam asked.

"It's so much better than the first time! He's really matured," Carly cooed.

"So he doesn't collect PeeWee Babies anymore?" Sam tried to stifle a laugh.

Carly paused awkwardly, "Well…"

Sam burst out laughing, "Oh God! Are you serious?"

"They're in storage! He's waiting for the right collector to come along… and then he's gonna sell them!" Carly desperately explained. "Apparently they're worth a good deal of money. He's gonna use the money to help pay for college…"

"So… basically he still has them," Sam burst into a fit a giggles.

Carly furrowed her brow, "Sam!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Sam caught her breath and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "But other than the PeeWee Babies, everything's going good?"

"Yeah," Carly smiled, "We're talking about sharing an apartment again or at least having me stay over more."

"Are you…" Sam's voice trailed off but Carly got what she was asking.

"Not yet," Carly reassured her. Then she breathed in and sharply exhaled, "but soon." Sam scrunched her face. Carly read her mind, "Look I know what you're thinking and we'll be careful."

"We were careful." Sam kinda whispered.

"Oh I know, Sam," Carly patted her best friend's knee, "I'm just saying that your circumstance is like one in a million. We shouldn't be afraid of sex just because you got pregnant."

Sam decided to change the subject, "I've really missed you Carls."

"I've missed you too Sam! I guess we're both just busy with our own things. Have you thought about having a baby shower yet?"

"I thought that was your job!" Sam looked at her, slightly befuddled.

"Well," Carly shifted uncomfortable, "I _could_ plan it but you and Freddie would still need to go register somewhere."

"That sounds like fun," Sam chirped, "It would give us something to do! I'm soooo bored! We never do anything," she pouted, "Freddie so busy with iCarly paperwork and getting ready for college and job hunting… We need something to do together, he needs a break."

"Well, I figure out a date soon that way you two can go to some preliminary shopping," she smiled and patted her best friend's knee, "Can I see how the nursery's coming along so far?"

"Sure!" Sam led Carly to Marissa's old room. Carly looked around. She liked what they had done with it. The pale yellow would work until the babies got older and started asking for their own room. Hopefully by that time either Marissa would have move out or Sam and Freddie would have moved somewhere else.

"I like it," Carly said as she check out the half full bookcase.

"We still need to get a rocking chair," Sam told her, "We forgot that when we went shopping."

Carly nodded, "What about the wedding? Have you guys even picked a date?"

Sam looked at her confused, "Yeah like months ago, February 20th."

"Oh right sorry," Carly said absentmindedly.

"I'm supposed to be the one with baby brain not you," Sam let out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted," Carly, who had been facing out the window, turned to Sam, "This is crazy! You're nearly eight months pregnant!"

"I know," Sam put her hands instinctively around her belly, "Soon I'll actually get to hold these little guys."

"Are you and Freddie still keeping the names a secret?" Carly inquired.

"Yep! Hey come look at these save the date cards," Sam waddled out of the nursery and into the kitchen where there were stacks of save the dates and their matching invitations. "Marissa's gonna send them out tomorrow but here," she handed one to Carly, "That's one less to spend postage on."

"Yeah," Carly looked at the tiny card. The reality of the situation suddenly hit her like a brick wall.

"Here come look," Sam opened at white binder that Marissa had decorated. It had everything they need for the wedding. Sam was nearly done planning she just need a few finishing touches and her dress but the dress would have to wait until after she gave birth.

Sam and Carly spent the rest of the afternoon looking through her wedding book. Carls could only stay until four, she had a date with Griffin at six.

"Well don't forget we're going to look for bridesmaids dresses next week," Sam reminded her friend. She only needed two dresses, one for Carly and one for Mel.

"Okay," Carly nodded as she walked into the hall, "I'll see you later Sam."


	38. iGo Dress Shopping

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I have the links to the dresses: Bridesmaids in Forest: **** . ?productID=4a3c7406-09ef-4bd0-80fa-46b12f7de778&categoryID=7df9362f-8df6-4c16-8bea-92bd1f31d940&pg=1&colorId1=**

**The Dress Sam wants: **** . ?ProductId=51283c80-8222-4990-992c-7d4f403b7ee0&CategoryId=1975d565-34d2-4d81-90c9-437deabe902d**

**Other Dresses Sam liked: **

**In pine green-**** . ?productID=32db7f4d-d04c-4a6c-8275-19cd802d08fb&categoryID=7df9362f-8df6-4c16-8bea-92bd1f31d940&pg=1&colorId1=**

**In forest-**** . ?productID=5ec246ac-2cd8-4948-aa01-51a0f8b13d08&categoryID=7df9362f-8df6-4c16-8bea-92bd1f31d940&pg=1&colorId1=**

**In forest- **** . ?productID=202b4d70-9f7d-4169-9e97-493fcdb8a187&categoryID=7df9362f-8df6-4c16-8bea-92bd1f31d940&pg=1&colorId1=**

The next week Melanie flew in from the east coast so the trio could go dress shopping. Sam knew she couldn't try anything on yet but she had been shopping online and had some ideas about what she wanted for herself and her girls.

"Good afternoon," Sam, Carly and Mel were greeted by a snooty saleswoman when they entered the Alfred Angelo bridal salon.

"We have an appointment for one," Sam told the woman.

"Samantha Puckett?" The woman, Marie, asked after looking at the appointment book. Sam nodded. "Are _you_ Samantha?" She asked eyeing Sam's pregnant stomach.

"Yes. We're here looking for bridesmaids dresses today, don't worry," Sam glared.

"Very well," the snooty lady led them into room filled with bridesmaid's dresses. "Do you have any idea what you'd like for your girls?"

"Well," Sam began, "My fiancé and I want to have a touch a Disney in our wedding, my engagement ring was the start so I'd like to look through your Disney line."

Maries led them in a small room with about ten options, "These are the dresses from the Disney Maidens line." Since the line was small each dress was modeled on a mannequin.

Sam looked at all the dresses. She had already looked through the line online and had an idea of which ones she wanted, "Can I see them in these four?" Sam gestured to two short and two long dresses.

"Of course," Maries took sample dresses off the rack behind her and led Carly and Mel into the dressing room area, "Ms. Puckett, you can wait there," she pointed to an area with chairs and a small "runway."

Sam sat where she was told to and about five minutes later Carly came out in the short yellow dress and Mel came out in the long dress with the sash. The girls modeled the dresses for Sam.

"I'm not loving the long one," Sam told them.

"I like this one better," Carly gestured to her dress.

"Me too," Melanie agreed.

"So the short one is still a possibility," Sam reiterated, "Let's see the other two and then you'll but my two favorites back on."

"Ok," Mel and Carly said at the same time before turning around and going back to the dressing room.

Another five-ish minutes passed and Carly and Mel came back out. This time Carly was in the long dress and Mel was in the shorter one shoulder dress.

"I love the short dress," Sam looked it up and down. "Carly go put on the other short one."

Carly went back to the dressing room and came out in the other short dress Sam had liked. Sam was quiet. She liked both dresses. "Turn around," she told her girls. They spun around slowly so Sam could get the full effect.

"What do you guys think," She finally asked.

"I really like the detailing on this should," Mel said.

"Me too," Carly agreed, "It's a simple dress with a little pop!"

"That's kinda what I had been thinking," Sam agreed. "We'll go with this dress," she told Marie, who seemed like she was getting aggravated.

"Very well." Maries went to go get the paper work and Carly and Mel changed.

After all had been said and done the girls went out to lunch.

"Sam this is so exciting!" Mel raved, "You're gonna be a mommy and a wife! You're incredibly lucky."

Sam looked at her sister utterly confused, "I'm lucky that I got knocked up at eighteen?"

"Well, maybe not that part. But you've found Freddie! He's so good for you Sam and he'll never leave you to care for your babies alone."

"Melanie's right," Carly agreed, "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about Sam."

"I'm worried that we'll hold him back!" Sam admitted, "He could have done anything, and now he has to worry about a wife and not only one but two kids! And we're just so young…"

"But you have such a great support system behind you Sam," Mel reached for Sam's hand and squeezed it in some sort of reassurance.

"Yeah. You have me and Spencer and Mrs. Benson and even Mel!" Carly told her. "You and Freddie will be able to do what he's meant to and still raise your kids. Just think Sam only two and a half months until we get to meet the Benson Babies!"

"And only two and a half months until I become an aunt!" Mel squealed. "Sam, there's something I should have told you," she admitted. Sam's heart raced. This couldn't end well. "I'm not going back east, at least not yet. I already told you I'm taking next year off and I've decided that I'm going to spend that year here, helping you with the twins. I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow."

Sam took in what her sister had just told her. This wasn't exactly bad news, she just hadn't wanted her mistake to affect her sister's life too, "Mel, I told you that you didn't have to do this."

"Sam, you're my sister. You're the only family I have. We need to stick together," she assured her sister, "I want to do this."

Sam's walls melted away and she smiled at her sister, "Thanks Mel."


	39. iWHAT?

There was one last thing that had to be done before the due date. Sam was now eight months pregnant and the baby shower was the only thing left, you know besides actually pushing two humans into the world.

Sam didn't actually have that many girlfriends… or guy friends for that matter, but Carly sent out an invitation to at least half the girls in their graduating class. To her surprise, many accepted the invitation. They had grown up watching Sam and Carly on iCarly and revered them as local, well maybe even national, celebrities. It was an honor to be invited.

Sam watched excitedly as the pile of presents got taller and taller as each party guest placed a carefully wrapped box or bag on the designated table.

Carly had rented a banquet hall for the occasion. There was ten tables that seat six and each one of those seats were filled when the first course came out.

After they had finished the meal Carly had planned several party games. There was "Pin the Sperm on the Egg" and "Guess the Baby Picture" where each guest had sent in a baby picture and everyone had to match the picture to its adult counterpart. Finally, while opening presents, any ribbon was wrapped around Sam's belly to see if it would go all the way around, of course with carrying twins none of them went all the way around, and Baby Bingo. Each present had been marker with a number and when Sam opened a present she would say the number and well you should know how to play Bingo.

And after presents there's cake. There always has to be cake! Carly had this one special ordered from one of those fancy bakeries. It was a classic sheet cake made to look like a present with two pacifiers, one pink and one blue, carved out of cake, sitting on top.

The party was a hit. Sam got all the things she and Freddie needed, toys, blankets, diapers, formula, bottles, clothes, etc.

"Carly, this was great," Sam waddled over to her bestie who was cleaning up the wrapping paper after everyone left, "I wasn't sure I'd have fun, but I actually did."

"I'm glad this was a success," She beamed.

Sam rubbed her enlarged tummy, "Only a month left until you're Aunt Carly."

"Only a month left until you're a mommy," she grinned.

"Yeah…" Sam was actually growing fond of the idea that she was going to be a mother. She couldn't understand how her mother could have abused her and Mel like she did. They weren't even born yet and already Sam was ready to fight to the death for them.

Later that day, Mel, Carly and Sam went back to the Benson's apartment to put away Sam's new goodies.

"Freddie?" Sam called out as she walked into the seemingly empty apartment with Mel and Carly close behind. No answer. She notice a post-it note on the table near the entrance.

_Went to the gym after school. Be back in time for dinner. Mom's working._

"Looks like we have the apartment to ourselves," she told them, "Can you guys put the stuff in there?" She pointed at the nursery.

"Do you want us to put stuff away?" Mel asked.

"Actually that'd be great!" Sam sat down in the rocking chair Carly had given her a few days before. She instructed the pair on where she wanted things. Some were obvious like clothes in the dresser and books on the bookshelves but others were more obscure like extra diapers under the crib. After about an hour and a half of cooing over the presents yet again, they got the job done and just in time for Freddie to get home.

"Hey," he greeted Sam with a kiss. Over the last nine months they had gotten pretty couplely not just couplely, like married couplely. It was cute.

"Hey Sam, I should go I have class in the morning," Carly excused herself.

Mel, however, stuck around, "Why don't I make dinner for you guys? I'm sure you two could use a relaxing evening alone."

"Well, if you're here we aren't exactly alone are we Mel?" Sam pointed out.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded, "Your sister is offering to do something nice for us. We don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sam looked at her fiancé like he was crazy, "What does that even mean?"

"Never mind…" he sighed, "We don't question when people offer to do nice things for us."

"But I'm sure she has something better to do. Dontcha Mel?"

"If I had something better to do would I be offering?" She pointed out.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Touché."

"I'm just gonna take a quick peek in your kitchen to see what you have and then I'll go shopping to get whatever else I'll need!" Mel skipped out of the nursery.

For the first time since getting home, Freddie looked around the little yellow room. "Wow," he remarked as he saw all the new items, "baby shower was a hit I guess."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun and made a killing!"

"I see," Freddie look at each new toy waiting for a little baby to play with it, "and clothes?"

"Look in the dresser," Sam motioned from her place.

Freddie opened up each dresser drawer only to find them completely full. "Holy crap!"

"All lot of those will be big on them, but babies grow fast so that's ok and look!" Sam pointed at the bookcase, "It's full too! And there are lots of diapers under the cribs. And formula in that cabinet!"

"Do you realize how incredibly fortunate we are?" Freddie was astounded by the haul they had gotten today.

"We are insanely fortunate," she agreed.

"Okay guys! I'll be back in a little while!" Mel called from the hall. The door shut with a soft thud.

Freddie helped Sam out of the rocking chair and into the living room. On Sunday nights they liked to watch TV together and catch up with each other. It was one of the only days where something wasn't constantly going on.

"Are you scared?" He asked as they settled into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Am I scared to push two human out of my vajayjay?" Sam reiterated sarcastically, "Noooo of course not!"

"No, I mean this whole time these babies have basically just been an idea," He explained.

"Tell that to my ginormous stomach," Sam mumbled.

"You know what I mean," Freddie wrapped his arms around her, "They aren't actually here yet. Sure we have their room but we don't have to stay up all night yet or feed and change them but soon that'll all change… Are we ready for that?"

Sam snorted, "Of course not! We're fresh out of high school. You're just starting college and I'm sitting here eating all day. We're nowhere near ready!" She looked at Freddie who had clearly been looking for Sam to ease his anxiety, "but we can do this, we're gonna do this. These kids will turn out all right. You'll be a great dad!"

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sam."

"Don't worry about it Nub," she laughed, "I'm nervous too," she admitted, "I don't exactly have the greatest examples when it comes to mothering…"

"You have my mom," Freddie told her but with one with one look from his fiancée he knew what she was thinking, "Sure she might be a little insane but I turned out alright!"

"Is 'alright' knocking up a girl at eighteen?"

"I didn't say perfect, I said alright," Freddie laughed. "I can see you are absolutely determined not to be like your mom. And I mean we're in the same boat, I don't have anyone to teach me how to be a dad. We're just going to have to figure this out on our own."

"I guess we're just going to wing it, huh?" Sam scrunched her face.

"Wasn't that always the plan?" He laughed again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed Freddie.

"We can do this, Baby."

"I know."

"Hey guys!" Mel walked into the apartment. She realized she had walked in on something serious. "Oh am I interrupting?"

"Nah we just finished talking," Freddie assure her. He started to get up.

"No, no," Mel stopped him, "You just sit there and relax. I told you I'm taking care of dinner tonight."

The three of them were sitting down at the dining table about an hour later.

"It's too bad your mom had to work," Mel had hoped to show off her cooking to Mrs. Benson.

Freddie shrugged, "Yeah, since I'm older she can take those shifts so she'd rather do it than some of the other nurses with little kids."

"That's so sweet!" Melanie cooed.

"Yeah, she's a nice lady," Freddie continued to dig into his food, "This is really good Mel."

"Thanks!" Mel beamed. She noticed Sam was just barely poking at her food, "Sam what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I don't feel very good," She continued to push around the food on her plate.

"Do you want me to call the doctor or anything?" Freddie was already halfway to the phone.

"No I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I-I think I'll just go lay down for a little bit," Sam got up and excused herself from the table.

"Ok, Honey, I have some work to do I'll come to bed in a bit," Freddie kissed his fiancé. Sam gave a small smile before disappearing into the bedroom. He turned to Melanie, "Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"Don't worry about it! I've got it," Melanie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay thanks," Freddie sat down with his laptop and opened up a textbook. Mel stayed an additional twenty minutes to wash the dishes.

"I'm gonna go," She told Freddie as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Ok," Freddie got up to walk her to the door, "Thanks again for dinner. That was really nice."

"It was my pleasure," Mel smiled at Freddie.

"No really, it was so nice just to be able to relax," Freddie returned her smile.

Mel stood on her tippy toes and kissed Freddie.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Crazy right! Remember to comment to tell me what your thoughts!**


	40. iCan't Believe I Did That

**A/N: Glad ya'll like the plot twist! It just kinda came to me. Continue reading to find out what happens next!**

Freddie jumped back, "What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"I-I-I," Melanie really couldn't come up with a good explanation, "I don't know I got caught up in the moment!"

Freddie couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened, "Melanie, I'm engaged to your sister! I love her and we're having twins together!"

"Look, I know I can't have you but I guess I just wanted to kiss you one last time. I don't know. I should go."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Freddie said coldly.

"I'm sorry she whispered," as he closed the door.

Melanie stood outside the apartment for a while. She couldn't actually believe she had done that! Sam was her sister. They already had a rocky relationship. If Freddie told Sam that she kissed him, Melanie could kiss any hopes of repairing their relationship goodbye.

"Hey Melanie!" Carly had just turned the corner at saw Sam's feminine clone standing in front of the Benson's apartments. Carly furrowed her brow when she noticed Mel's expression, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered without making eye contact.

"Mel, come inside. I'll make you some tea," Carly ushered the petite blonde inside. Mel sat down quietly on the couch and continued to stare blankly at nothing. "What kind would you like? I have green tea, earl gray, you probably don't want chamomile-" Carly looked over at the doppelgänger. "Mel?"

"Hmm? Oh I'll have green tea…"

Carly began making the tea then quickly returned to Mel's side, "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

"Wha-What would you do if you knew Griffin kissed another girl- or more specifically another girl kissed him?"

"I'd be upset…," Carly thought about how she would react "but I think if he was telling the truth and _she_ kissed _him_, well, that's not his fault. And I _shouldn't_ be mad at him."

"What if you were close to the girl?" Mel asked nervously.

"Melanie," Carly spoke gently, "What happened?"

"I did something stupid! So incredibly stupid!" She cried.

"What did you do?" Carly was trying to stay calm for Mel's sake but the girl had her heart pounding.

"I-," She looked away from Carly, "I kissed Freddie," she whispered.

"What?!" Carly couldn't believe that had just come out of her mouth.

"It was a mistake! I don't know what I was thinking!" Melanie began to cry.

"Sam's your sister, how could you do that to her?" Carly took a few deep, calming breaths.

"I don't know, ever since he and I went on that date… I've had a crush on him," she admitted sheepishly.

"But he's engaged to Sam, your identical twin sister!" Carly couldn't wrap her head around what Mel was saying, "You have to tell Sam!"

"No! I can't, she'll kill me!"

"Well _duh_!"

"Carly, Sam and I have a chance to rebuild our relationship. And because of my stupid hormones I may have completely fucked this up! Please don't tell her. She's my sister," Melanie begged.

Carly sighed, "You have to tell her."

"But-"

"She'll be even madder if you and Freddie keep this from her."

"I know," Mel said sadly. The teapot began to whistle.

"Tea's ready," Carly said quietly as she went to fetch it.

Freddie had spent the last hour trying to figure out what had just happened. Melanie had _kissed_ him. It had happened before but this time was different. He was in love with her sister, although, many would argue that he was in love with Sam when he went on that date with Mel.

"I don't know what to do," He muttered to himself. Should he tell Sam or just let sleeping dogs lie? It was **just** a kiss. Freddie tried to concentrate on his work but his mind kept wandering. _"WHY DID MEL HAVE TO KISS ME?"_ He thought.

Freddie made up his mind, "I have to tell Sam." He got up and walked in their bedroom.

"Sam? We need to talk," His eyes began to adjust to the dim light and he saw Sam standing next to their bed. "Sam what's wrong?" He noticed the puddle at her feet and the stain on her pants.

"Either I peed myself or my water just broke."


	41. iGo to the Hospital

**A/N: I don't really know what to say. Soon, you'll meet the baby Bensons- not quite yet but soon. Here's chapter 41 of iThink I Love You.**

"Wh-wha-what?" Freddie was barely able to get out the word.

"I said, 'I think my water broke,'" Sam repeated still looking at the puddle at her feet.

Freddie was beginning to panic, "But you aren't due for another month!"

"This happens Frednub," Sam clutched her stomach, "Oof!"

Freddie rushed to her side, "You ok?"

Sam regained her composure, "It's called a contraction. I'll live."

"I'll call my mom," Freddie took out his phone, "Why don't you change?"

"Good ideas," Sam waddled over to the dresser to get a new pair of pants and underwear.

Freddie dialed his mother's number, "Mom? Yes, I know you're working but Sam just went into labor. …Ok, Thanks Mom." He turned back to Sam who was struggling to get on a pair of sweatpants. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, I've got it," Sam said with a determined face.

"Ok," Freddie knew that if he tried to help anyways Sam might bite off his head, "My mom said she'd start the paperwork for us."

"That's good," Sam clutched her stomach again.

"Another contraction?" Freddie asked.

"No shit Sherlock," she hissed.

"We should get going. Where's your bag?" Freddie began to scramble around the room.

Sam began to straighten up, "It's in the closet."

"Right! I forgot," Freddie was getting more frazzled by the minute.

"Freddie," She stopped him and took the boy by the shoulders, "Relax. You're not the one who has to push two living things out of your vagina in the next few hours."

"Right," Freddie said breathlessly. His heart rate had nearly double in the last five minutes.

"Let's just go," Sam took his hand and they walked out the door.

_Bang Bang Bang _

Sam and Freddie knocked on the Shays' door.

"Hey!" Carly answered the door. Freddie could see Melanie sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea.

"Sam just went into labor. Meet us at the hospital?" Freddie asked her, avoiding eye contact with Mel.

"Of course!" She turned to Sam's twin, "Did you hear that!?"

"Ohemgee! This is so exciting!" Mel's mood did a complete 180°.

"I have to wait for Spencer but then the three of us will be right down!" Carly told them, "I'll see you in a little bit." Carly immediately took out her phone and dialed Spencer's number, "Spencer? Sam just went into labor! … No, we were going to wait for you… Ok, we'll meet you there!" She turned to Melanie who eagerly watched her, "Spencer's going to meet us at the hospital." Carly moved to get out the door.

"Well, let's go!" Melanie grabbed her sweater and purse and followed Carly out the door.

"ARG!" Sam suffered through another contraction, as she was wheeled down the hospital hallway to the room that was waiting for her. "DRUGS, FREDDIE! DRUGS!" She growled.

Freddie turned and looked sheepishly at the nurse, "Sam wants an epidural."

"We'll get right on that Mr. Benson," The older nurse continued to wheel Sam down the hall.

When they got her into bed, Sam already looked tired and worn out. "Freddie," tears welled in her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this…" Sam hadn't realized how scary this was actually going to be.

"Of course you can," Freddie looked lovingly at Sam, "You are the strongest person I know and if women have been doing this since… well, forever, you can too."

"What if I can't…" she whined.

"But you can, and you will."

"Good evening, Sam," Sam's gynecologist, Dr. Collins walked in, "So I guess you're having twins," she looked at her chart, "about a month early," she frowned.

Sam and Freddie exchanged worried glances.

Dr. Collins smiled sweetly at Sam and Freddie, "Well let's see how far along you are." Dr. Collins checked to see how far Sam was dilated, "Four centimeters," she informed the couple as she took off her gloves, "I be back periodically to check on you. Nancy will be in shortly to give you an epidural."

"Thank you Dr. Collins," Freddie said as she left the room. He turned his attention back to Sam, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Sam frowned, "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Of course!" Freddie tried to sound as convincing as possible, "They have Puckett blood in them. They're fighters."

"Hi! We're here to see Sam Puckett," Carly told the receptionist behind the desk. She and Melanie had just arrived at the hospital.

"She's upstairs in room 14B," The receptionist pointed to her right, "Take that elevator up and then take a left."

"I can take you," Freddie had just walked by carrying a cup of ice chips.

Carly hurried over to her best friend's side and Mel lagged behind. "How's she doing?" Carly asked.

"They got the epidural in her so she's feeling a little bit better," Freddie informed her as they got in the elevator, "but she's still Sam so of course she's cranky."

"How far along is she?" Mel quietly asked.

"Five centimeters," Freddie said stiffly without looking her in the eye. Carly suddenly remembered what had happened, she had been really caught up in the moment, and instantly everything got really awkward. A little image of Sam popped in her head. "_Wow, you can actually feel the awkward,_" She had once said.

The elevator door finally opened and the group took a left. Several doors down Sam was lying, slightly dazed, in a bed.

"Heeey, Sam!" Carly was the first to enter the room, "How you feeling?"

"Better," Sam admitted.

"Here," Freddie handed her the cup of ice chips.

"Are you excited?" Mel asked.

Sam wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, and scared shitless."

"I'm _sure_ that's normal," Melanie assured her.

Sam took her sister's hand, "I'm so glad you're here to help Mel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mel's stomach dropped and she felt light headed, "I'm glad you're letting me help," she managed a weak smile. Freddie and Carly exchanged nervous a glance.

"I'm here!" Spencer ran into the room out of breath, "I'm here!"

With everyone's attention on Spencer, Melanie breathed a sigh of relief. She had come way to close to breaking down and begging for forgiveness but now was not the time to do so.


	42. iIntroduce the Twins

After fourteen intensive hours of labor Sam and Freddie became parents at 11:37 am. The twins were now resting comfortably in Sam and Freddie's arms. Everyone was huddled in the room watching them sleep.

"Have you guys told everyone their names yet?" Mrs. Benson had just arrived and was cooing over the little boy in Sam's arms.

"No, we were waiting for everyone to get here," Freddie stared lovingly at the little girl, _his_ little girl, lying in his arms.

"Well it looks like we're all here," Carly looked around excitedly.

"Well," Freddie began, "I'd like you all to meet Addison Rose Benson."

"And this is," Sam paused a looked at Spencer and Carly, "Steven Shay Benson."

Carly began to cry, "That's my dad's name… Sam you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to Carly, it feels right," Sam smiled down at the baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" Carly creeped over to the bed where Sam and Steven were.

"Sure," Sam transferred Steven into Carly's arms.

"He's so tiny, and precious," she cooed.

Freddie was lost in his own little world. He held Addison Rose in his arms. He couldn't help but think that, besides Sam, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was the one who had to protect her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered.

Later on when the babies were in the nursery and Sam was asleep, Freddie pulled Mel aside.

"We need to talk, Mel," He said seriously.

Mel's stomach dropped, "I know…"

Freddie was acting really cold and distant, "I don't really know what to do about it. Why did you have to go and screw this all up?" He began to rant, "You and Sam were repairing your relationship and she and I were getting ready to be parents! And now if we tell her everything will fall apart, especially for you! But if we don't tell her we could get in even more trouble!"

"I'll talk to her…" Mel squeaked.

Freddie was shocked. He was sure Mel was going to beg that they take this secret to the grave and he was pretty sure that's what he wanted to do, "What?"

Melanie breathed a heavy sigh. It was going to take every ounce of courage to go tell Sam that she had kissed her fiancé, "I'll tell her everything, that it's all my fault."

"But she'll never forgive you," Freddie was stunned.

Melanie shook her head in defeat. She knew Sam would never forgive her but she had no other choice, well she did but that would just be worse, "You shouldn't have to risk your relationship for something stupid that I did."

Freddie didn't know what else to say. He just hung his head and walked away to find coffee. Mel took a few minutes to center herself before she faced Sam. She opened the door to Sam's room.

"Sam?" She knocked quietly. Sam was already awake and picking at some jell-o.

She frowned, "This tastes like shit."

"I'm sorry. Can we talk?" Mel nervously entered the room and sat down on one of the arm chairs.

"Of course," Sam sat up a little bit straighter.

"I need to confess something," Melanie began, looking down at her lap, "you're going to get really mad…" she looked up at Sam who was looking at her curiously, "Last night before I left your apartment I did something stupid…" She paused.

"Go on," Sam's heart was pounding.

"I'm really sorry Sam, honest! It was a mistake!"

"Melanie what did you do?" She did raise her voice but you could tell she was on edge.

"You can't get mad at Freddie it wasn't his fault!"

"Melanie!"

"I kissed Freddie!"

Silence.

Complete and udder silence. You could've heard a pin drop.

"Please say something," Melanie whispered.

Sam gave her a piercing glare, "I don't know what to say."

"Something. Anything," Mel begged.

"How could you do this to me?" She demanded, "You're my _sister. _You aren't supposed to betray me like this."

"I don't know! I-I-I've always had a little crush on him and knowing that I was about to lose him forever to my sister… I just wanted one last kiss."

Sam considered what her sister had said, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!"


	43. iCome Home From the Hospital

**A/N: So I really want to tell you guys what I have planned for the future of iTILY. The official sequel of iTILY will be called iThink I Love You Too: Addison's Story. It'll be set seventeen years after the end of iTILY but before I start putting that one up I have to finish this and I've also come up with the idea to give you guys a little overview of each year for the group in the form of Christmas Card blurbs! And then you'll all be caught up for iTILYT: Addison's Story! Yay! Tell me what you think. PWEASE!**

"I never want to see you again!" Sam screamed.

Mel's eyes began to water, "Sam please."

"Just go to school, I never want to see you again. I don't want you around Freddie or the babies," She spat.

Freddie had been walking down the hall when he heard Sam. He rushed in the room, "Sam now don't be rash…!"

"I am NOT being _rash,_" Sam snarled, "And why did you tell me?!"

"I was! I was going to tell you," Freddie was slightly caught off guard when Sam's anger became focused on him, "I walked into the bedroom ready to tell you and then you were standing there an-and your water broke and we had to go…" Freddie began to ramble.

Sam glared back at Freddie and Melanie.

"Sam it was an accident," Freddie said cautiously.

"I would not say that kissing my fiancé is an 'accident!'" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, she's your sister-" Freddie began but was quickly cut off.

Sam looked Mel right in the eye, "Not anymore."

Tears were now steadily streaming down Mel's face, "I should go," She ran out of the room to the elevator.

Carly was in the elevator and when the door opened she saw Mel standing there sobbing, "Mel, what happened?"

"I told Sam," She cried, "I don't know what I was expecting but it was so bad Carly!"

"Oh, Mel," Carly pulled her best friend's doppelganger into a comforting embrace.

Freddie appeared behind them, "She's pissed. I don't know what else to do…"

Mel sniffed, "Maybe I should just go…"

"Melanie you can't leave!" Carly protested. "Sam will cool off."

Melanie shook her head, "Sam hasn't liked me since the day we were born. She's never going to forgive me for this… She really loves Freddie. I should just go to school. Maybe one day in the distant future she'll be able to stand me."

Melanie left dejectedly. Carly and Freddie didn't stop her. They knew that there really wasn't anything they could do to change Sam's mind. They'd need their space- it could be months, years, even decades before Sam would forgive Melanie. In reality she may never talk to her again.

A few days later the twins were finally able to come home. That whole day visitors were popping in and out of the apartment to see the newest additions of the iCarly crew. When they were finally able to sit down, Sam and Freddie knew they had to talk.

"Well?" Sam demanded after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know what else to say Sam… Really I just want to go to sleep," he yawned.

"No sleep until we sort this out," Sam told him definitely.

Freddie sighed, "Sam, for the last three days we've exhausted the topic."

"Well I'm still not happy with the way this is," Sam pouted.

"I can't change the past Sam. We did what was right. Melanie told you what happened. I pushed her off of me," Freddie was getting frustrated, "I'm going to sleep while I can," He accidently slammed the door which caused Addison to cry.

"You get her!" He yelled.

"Don't make me the bad guy here!" Sam yelled back. She didn't really understand why he was getting aggravated. She was the victim here! Her sister, her flesh and blood, kissed the love of her life. Of course she's angry!

"Shhh," She murmured when she went to pick up Addison, "Momma's here…," She looked over at Steven who was undisturbed by the ruckus. The little girl continued to cry until Sam sat down in the rocking chair and began to sway back and forth. When she looked down at Addison's precious face, Sam realized that being a mother isn't so scary. Even though she and Freddie have barely gotten any sleep the past few days, she wouldn't trade her babies for anything. Addison finally fell back asleep and Sam was able to get out of the nursery.

She snuck into her room, where Freddie was sleeping, and lay down next to him. "Freddie?" she whispered.

He mumbled something incoherently.

Sam looked at her sleeping Freddie. It was the first time since he told her about the kiss that he looked relaxed. She began to stroke his head, "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. It's just hard to compete with Melanie… I don't want to lose you to her too."

"You're never going to lose me," he whispered back, "I've told you that. I told you that nine months ago and I still mean it."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Sam apologized.

"I've been a light sleeper the past few days," He told her. "You know you're never going to lose me, right? Not even if you wanted to."

"It's hard to believe that," Sam admitted, "I've lost everything, and everyone, that I've ever loved."

"Well, that's about to change. You have me and the twins and we aren't going to leave you," he assured her.

"I kinda wish you would have told me right away," she whispered.

Freddie gently kissed her forehead. He should know by now that right beneath her tough exterior lies the real Sam, the gentle, scare and meek Sam. "I was going to," He laughed, "but we had two little interruptions."

Sam smiled and snuggled down into his arms. "I was a better kisser, right?"

Freddie chuckled, "of course Baby."

"Good." She smiled sweetly and turned up the baby monitor so they could get a few minutes of sleep.

3


	44. iForgive You

**A/N: Last chapter of iThink I Love You. Well, you've got the epilogue too but this is the last official chapter. I didn't hear anything about the upcoming sequels! I want your feed back! Remember to R&R. **

"I don't know what else to do!" Melanie sat in the Shay's living room crying on the couch.

"Sam wants you to leave…" Carly was in the kitchen making tea for them. She felt bad for Mel. Sam was really the only family she had left. He dad was MIA and her mom was a disaster.

"Maybe I should," Mel sniffed, "I should give her space."

"That's what she wants…" Carly sat down next to Mel and handed her the mug of steaming tea.

"But I want to be a part of my niece and nephew's lives. I'm their Auntie Mel!"

"And maybe you can be… but not right now," Carly sighed. She just didn't know what to do in the situation. Sam and Mel really ought to make up but things would just be weird… Freddie surely never wanted to be alone with Mel again, not that Sam would let that happen, and Sam would never ever trust her again.

"I should try talking to her again!" Mel got up franticly and went to the door.

"Mel stop!" Carly set down her drink and went to calm down her friend. "Sam isn't going to talk to you. You need to realize this. You have committed the biggest betrayal possible."

Mel's eyes glistened with tears, "I should just go shouldn't I?"

Carly nodded sadly.

"Maybe I'll go to Spain and France," Mel smiled weakly, "I can send post cards and little presents for the babies…"

"Little designer onsies," Carly suggested. Melanie laughed.

"I should go then…" Melanie turned to leave.

"Mel, if Sam wants to talk to you she will."

"I know," Mel told her before she left the apartment. She hesitated outside the Benson's apartment but decided not to knock.

The next morning, with her bags packed, Melanie boarded a plane headed for Europe. She didn't tell Sam or Carly. She just left.

Carly tried to contact her throughout the day. She wasn't sure what she would do in her state. She even went over to her apartment. The landlord said she had just left with all her bags.

"Mel's gone," She told Sam later that day.

"What?" Sam didn't understand.

"She's packed her bags and left. Last night she mentioned something about Europe," Carly was handed Steven and Sam picked up Addison from her crib.

She stayed quiet for a moment, "Good."

"Sam, you can't mean that," Carly bounced in place while rocking Steven.

"I can never forgive her. If she goes to Europe that means she further away from me, my fiancé and my babies," Sam huffed.

"Sam…" Carly's voice trailed off. She knew how it felt to be betrayed by a sibling, of course not in this context, but she knew none the less, "I know it's hard when you're fighting with a sibling…"

Sam cut her off, "Your relationship with Spencer is completely different than mine and Melanie's. We were never close and it's not like Spencer kissed Griffin."

Carly let out a little laugh, "That would be weird."

"Mel was trying to repair out relationship and then she goes and completely betrays me. I think it'll be impossible to ever forgive her," Sam rocked Addison back and forth.

"You should talk to her," Carly was pushing for forgiveness, "You really didn't talk it out at all."

"There wasn't anything to talk about," Sam turned around and reached for a new diaper. Addison smelled a little ripe.

"I think you could've worked this out. She's your sister and the only sane family member you have left," Carly put Steven back in his crib and went to help Sam with Addison. She still wasn't the best with changing diapers.

"I don't know Carly…" Sam unbuttoned Addison's onsie.

"Just call her," Carly encouraged.

"Maybe," Sam really just wanted to stop talking about her backstabbing sister.

Later that night when the twins were down and Freddie was working in their room, Sam sat at the dining room table staring at her cell phone. A million thoughts were running through her head. Should she call Mel? Maybe she shouldn't. She _did_ seem really sorry… but she shouldn't have done it in the first place! Have some self control damnit! Finally, Sam picked up the phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Melanie?" Sam cleared her throat, "Its Sam."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear from you!" Mel exclaimed.

"I realized that I really didn't give you a chance to talk to me about what happened…" Sam sighed into the phone, "I can't guarantee that this will resolve any problems between us but I should give you more of a chance to explain."

"Sam, I'm really truly sorry. That's the first thing you need to know. Secondly none of this was Freddie's fault. It wasn't like we were flirting back and forth or that there was anything romantic leading up to it. It just happened. I momentarily lost my mind and if I could take it back I would," Mel explained. Sam could hear her voice crack over the phone, "I was a gigantic mistake. Please forgive me," she begged.

Sam listened to the sincerity in her sister's voice, "It just really hurts… particularly because you came here to repair our relationship and then you commit the ultimate betrayal... I just don't think I can trust you anymore, especially around Freddie."

"I know Sam I know! What I did was awful! And I'm sorry," Sam could hear Mel begin to cry, "Please don't keep me from you and my little niece and nephew."

Sam was quiet.

"Sam," Mel sniffed, "Are you there?"

"I'm here. I'm just thinking."

"Oh."

"I don't want to keep you from the babies, or from me. You're the only family I have left. We need to stick together," Sam began, "but you need to prove yourself. I can't trust you, not yet, but I want you in my life. I want you at my wedding and at Addison and Steven's birthday parties. I want you to be the cool aunt that Addison can go and talk to. You're my sister. And I don't want to lose you."

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore? And that I can still be your bridesmaid?"

"Yeah," a tear escaped from Sam's eye, "That's exactly what it means."


	45. iEpilogue

**A/N: It's been a crazy ride guys and I'm going to miss it but all good things must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it and will keep a look out for the next installment. I promise to keep writing but as for now ****a revoir. I love ****you**** all. Enjoy iEpilogue.**

"Are you almost ready Samantha?" Mrs. Benson came into Sam's dressing room, "Oh you look beautiful Sweetheart," she gushed.

Sam looked at herself in the long mirror as Carly fixed her veil. She did look beautiful, "Thank you."

"It's almost time to go," Carly told her looking at the clock on the wall.

"Do I look alright?" Sam asked. "Where's Spencer? How are my babies?"

"Spencer's with Freddie right now and Steven and Addison are with my sister," Mrs. Benson told Sam in a soothing voice.

"Oh Sam you're so lucky," Mel sighed dreamily.

Sam made a face, "I'm not sure that getting married at nineteen constitutes as 'lucky.'"

"Perhaps not always but in your case everything has worked out! It could have been soooo much worse," Mel beamed up at her sister from where she sat on her chaise. She sprung up from her place suddenly, "Here I got you this from Paris," Melanie handed Sam a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Mel! How did you afford this? I can't accept this," Sam tried to hand the bracelet back to her twin.

"Don't, it's for you," Mel took Sam's wrist and clasp the bracelet around it.

"Mel," She protested.

"Shhh. It's the least I could do," Mel smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Sam," Spencer knocked at the door before coming in, "It's show time."

Sam took a deep nervous breath, "Let's go." She grabbed her bouquet and followed Spencer out the door.

The band played as Carly walked out with Gibby and then Melanie with one of Freddie's _very_ attractive cousins. Both girls looked beautiful in their simple, forest green, asymmetrical dress that was simply breathtaking with the addition of ruffles cascading down one shoulder. Your bridal party will love the look and feel of royalty in this cocktail length dress.

Then Sam stood in the door way with Spencer and the song changed to the wedding march. She looked absolutely stunning in her one shoulder taffeta gown with cascading organza ruffles, self fabric flowers and feather accents, semi-cathedral train. Her curly hair was pinned up under her veil which cascaded elegantly around her.

"Wow," Freddie murmured when he saw her. He had a classic black tux with the addition of a forest green vest and tie to match Sam's color scheme.

She walked slowly down the aisle on Spencer's arm. Her gaze never left Freddie's, not even when Steven began to fuss in Mrs. Benson's arms. Today was her day. The babies were taken care of; there was no need to worry.

The ceremony consisted of family and a few close friends. It was just the way Sam wanted it. It was quaint, almost like Sam and Freddie were the only ones there. Then it was time for the vows.

"The couple has opted to write their own vows," The priest told the congregation.

Freddie turned to Sam and took her small, delicate hands into his, "Sam, I'm not going to lie- writing this was extremely difficult. I wasn't sure if I could get my feelings for you in words. We've only been a couple for a short time but I've known you for forever. I know your every quirk and movement. I know when you are feeling down and when you are elated. I can read you like an open book," Sam made a face, "Now, I know you may not like that but I know you well enough to be able to read you and I'm sure that you could count on one hand how many people can do that," Sam was beginning to tear up, "You are the mother of my children and I love you more than anything, you, Steven and Addison are my world. I would go to the moon and back for you. I promise to love, protect and take care of you until one of us croaks," that got a small chuckled from the guests, "I am the happiest man alive to be able to get to know, love and marry you."

Sam had to wipe away some tears before starting hers, "Damnit Freddie," she let out a nervous laugh. Freddie just smiled at her like he had won the lottery. "Where do I begin?" She swallowed a sob, "We didn't always get along. I'm actually really surprised that we're standing here today. Had you asked me three years ago who I thought I was going to marry your name would have been on the bottom of the list. Now if you had asked Carly or another of our close friends and perhaps even some of our viewers you would've been on the top of their list. But that faithful night brought us together, made us admit our feelings. I wouldn't have wanted to go through this past year with anyone else. You are my knight in shining armor, my Prince Charming, my rock. I love you with all my heart. From this day forward you are my best friend, my faithful partner and my love. I know that after this year we can conquer anything together," she looked up at Freddie who was watching her patiently. He was absorbing, memorizing everything she said, "I will love you forever for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Sam folded her speech back up and handed it to Carly who was a few steps behind her.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked. One of the altar boys came up behind him and handed him the velvet pillow that had the three rings, Sam's engagement ring and both of the wedding rings, "Fredward, repeat after me: Samantha, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Samantha, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed," Freddie slipped the rings over Sam's delicate finger.

"Now Samantha: Fredward, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Fredward, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed," Sam was just barely able to choke out the words without bursting into tears.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride," the priest proclaimed.

Freddie pulled Sam into his arms and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. This was not a kiss either of them would ever forget. They broke apart and turned to face their family and friends.

"May I introduce for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson!" The priest's voice boomed throughout the church as Sam and Freddie ran out of the little church as their friends and family pelted them with rice. And I guess you could say they lived happily ever after. 3

**The End**

3


End file.
